


寂寞的恋人啊 My Own Private Lover

by CampyCarrot



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, Married Life
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampyCarrot/pseuds/CampyCarrot
Summary: Wrong way two male chauvinism having marriage life :)
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Karen Mok song 寂寞的恋人啊  
> "努力爱一个人，和幸福并无关联"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Tian is dead, Mo Guan Shan is live

1.

贺天死了。

莫关山活着。

警方断定是一起交通意外。

死者为生者立下遗嘱。

贺家上下哗然。

毕竟那笔钱何止是荣华富贵，何止是贺氏半壁江山。

于是贺家各种堂哥堂弟表哥表妹叔父表姨继兄……平时好像从没存在过，此时一夜之间冒了出来。

他们挤在那小病房里，暗潮汹涌，摩拳擦掌 ，恨不得生吞了莫关山。

所有人都姓贺，嫡亲的，偷生的，过继的，入赘的，收养的……所有人都要攀附这个姓氏。

而贺天，曾是这个家最高掌权人。

贺家人都高大威武，气势汹汹，围在病床边，一句一句砸向莫关山。

病人被吵得心肺脾肝脑都撞在一起，马上要炸开。

关键时刻，贺天亲哥咳了一声，请所有人出去谈。

莫关山一只手握住另一只，大口喘气，却看见那个男人瞥了他一眼，嫌恶到了极点，哪怕只是余光沾了半点，都能被浇得淋漓尽致。

莫关山也不闪不避，抬头看去。

男人脖子上戴着新项链，吊着一枚尾戒，曾经定属于两个人，是情侣定制款。

后来，只属于贺天一个人。

这人连掩饰都不掩饰一下。

莫关山没等他关上门，忍不住吐了出来。

贺天死之前和他在同一辆车上。

贺呈说，没有那份遗嘱，我现在就送你陪葬。

2.

贺天死了。

莫关山还活着。

众所周知，贺家嫡系太子是个基佬，英年早婚又恢复单身。

结婚时惊天动地，太子硬是脱离贺家，强娶平民小子；离婚时悄无声息，直到后来贺家财政危机，百年基业命在旦夕，贺天临危受命回归，那时他无名指上已经没有了戒指。

没人知道他们那几年发生了什么。

当然，此后贺家上下撺掇各色美少年争得头破血流，只为了碰一碰太子枕边，而太子连门缝都没让他们摸到。

有人说贺天不举，有人说他爱江山不再爱美人，也有人说，莫关山给他戴绿帽，太子受了情伤。

但明面上无人敢对贺天置喙。

他不仅解救贺家危机，甚至以一己之力拓展新领域，百年望族市值飙升，到一个前无古人之境。他个人产业跃升为家族支柱，贺氏股权也逐步被他收入囊中。

人们都说贺太子狼子野心，不可限量，却在如日中天时，猝然倒下。

业界一片哗然。

贺家更是人心惶惶，勾心斗角。一出遗产争夺大戏即将揭幕。

戏台尚未搭成，贺天遗书公布，大半资产尽数给了一个外姓人，一个路人甲，一个早八百年就消失不该有半点姓名的，叫莫关山的路人甲。

一头恶狼要捏死一只小野猫很容易，但一大群恶狼围在一起，反而棘手了起来。

恶狼们相互算计时，路人甲忍着头痛与恶心，做着噩梦。

贺天高中时就是校园男神，咳嗽一声也能成为全校焦点，阴错阳差撞到这只野猫，逗弄起他来。

男神在操场旁强吻他，他气得直挠人，男神问他是不是第一次；

在地铁里贴紧他，他汗毛竖起，男神说要保护他不被性骚扰；

在教室门口咬他喉结，说是真心话大冒险；

在校门口对他扔纸条，写着520土味情话，一时间成了全校通用梗；

……

男神在高考前夕，当众为他戴上耳钉，再次强吻了他。

那时他俩是全校焦点，所有人都看得到，莫关山是怎么脸红熟透，害羞慌乱，挣扎抗拒，最后大家都知道了，这只野猫被男神驯服了，他怎么口是心非，欲拒还迎，最后沦陷。

贺天大概也乐此不疲吧。

这段往事成为笑谈，历届学生的茶余饭后。

回想起来，那些招数是那么油腻。

但他还是这样陷了进去。

男神在高考成绩公布那天灌醉了他，和他上了床，之后飞去国外，断绝一切联系。

一般人在这种时候就该懂了，可他总是反应特别慢，一直等在原地。

谁让贺天在油腻之外，还顺手帮他打了两次架，还了两次钱，借了两次肩膀。

谁让他头脑简单，也可以说蠢。

谁让他从小缺爱，也可以说贱。

莫关山一路梦到他们成年后重逢。

他没有上大学，在社会底层攀爬，活得廉价又卑微。

那年圣诞节贺天突然出现，送他戒指，说要和他结婚。

他那时候年轻，就这样吊死在一棵树上了。

他本来以为自己很随便，很容易就能爱上一个人。和贺天分开以后，他发现原来不是这样。

他总是后知后觉。

贺天和他约会，和他做爱，在地下室里狠狠干他，那房间湿冷又逼仄，空调扇叶在头顶喘息发抖，理性提醒自己这里很恶心，可他从不受理性控制，扯紧那身白衬衫，烟草味穿透一连串汗臭体液空调味，透出一股清爽味，就如同贺天穿白衬衫一样，令他从头到脚连下半身都神清气爽了。于是他两条腿从对方肩上滑下来，在腰腹两侧晃得更厉害。

那时他在床上简直竭尽全力，去讨好贺天。

因为他明白，其实贺天一转头就可以离开，连扣子都不用系；而他早就全身赤裸、万劫不复。

他那时候都没怀疑，为什么贺天总穿着衣服和他做，贺天这么养尊处优，又怎么肯自己洗衣服……

睡梦中他只顾着欲火焚身，下体被什么撩拨得发热，梦里他甚至扯破了那件白衬衫，贺天笑他是野猫发情，他龇牙咧嘴，回敬了一口，贺天肩上多了个牙印，干得更凶狠。

莫关山终于从噩梦脱身，下面湿了。

这两天他感觉得到贺天还在这里。总在他不经意间，弹一下耳朵，拨一下睫毛，发呆时摸一下他头顶，睡着时甚至去撩拨他下体。

莫关山很敏感。

每一次，那种力道、那种手法、那种戏谑感，他全身皮肤肌肉骨骼，每个毛孔都有记忆。

那分明就是那个人。

连气味都是那个人。

贺天以前总说他狗鼻子。

明明病房弥漫着消毒水，他却可以嗅出来，那一股皂香混杂着烟草味。

“喂，是你吗？”

莫关山又一次醒来，摸了把脸，全是水迹。

3.

贺天死了。

莫关山勉强活着。

莫关山每日服药，长时间昏睡。

婚后他和贺天也没什么大矛盾，只是他终于摆正了位置，或者认清贺天把他摆在什么位置。

两人二十一岁搬到一起住，贺天脱离了贺家，依然天之骄子，在投行实习顺利留下，而他在餐厅打工。

到他们二十六岁分开，他还在餐厅打工。

有种人似乎生来优越，永远活得优雅从容。贺天高中成绩稳居前列，从来没有人见他学习过；工作时也一样业绩拔尖如鱼得水，从没见他加班过。

而莫关山在小餐厅身兼厨师和财会，全年无休，忙得昏天黑地。反观贺天，他狼狈得有些难看。

枕边人轻松赚了他几倍几十倍工资，他从来不敢去想。

贺天每天午休时给他发短信语音，可那正是他每天最冒烟之时，有空回复已是四点后，贺天一般收到了会立刻回电，听他汇报一天行程，事无巨细。

他工作每天都在重复循环，一年到头连客人都没变过几个，枯燥又无聊，后来他自己都能背下来了，贺天居然听了一整年。

有一次他真的说烦了，问贺天这样有什么意思，这种事有什么好听的。

贺天笑了笑说，“莫仔干什么都有意思。”

两人没经过热恋期就直接结婚，结婚后过得像异地恋。

莫关山知道主要原因在自己。

他挂了电话，非常疲惫。

那次后，贺天不再打给他，直接出现在餐厅门口。

那时经济不景气，裁员传闻四起，他一见贺天，吓得摔了一整碟碗盘。

贺天说自己转成了part-time。

莫关山稳住情绪，说没事，我养你。

英俊男人笑了起来，非常灿烂。

他就这样笑着，坐在餐厅门口一整个下午，引来不少女学生女白领乃至男同学男青年驻足，莫关山比平日更忙了一倍。

接下来整个星期都是如此。

最后反而是莫关山受不了了，对象在他眼皮子下被各种勾搭，默数搭讪人数飙升三位数，他连账都做不清了，月底被老板扣了工资，他禁止贺天再来了。

“老子真看不下去了。”

贺天突然抱起他，举高高又转圈圈，“我还以为你不在意。”

那时侯，他们傻得好甜蜜。

不是莫关山不在意，他只是不敢在意。不然这么多年他早就该疯了。

事实上贺天从高中开始理财投资，个人积累不多不少，所谓转兼职，不过是去创业了。

可这人再得天独厚，一个人考量全局，亲力亲为，不比以前打工轻松。

莫关山也没有过问贺天去向，只定期给他一笔零花钱。

他极力克扣自己，尽量每次给他多一点，哪怕只有那么一点点。那一点点，在贺天眼里微小到几乎看不到，却已经让他拼尽全力。

在贺天角度，他只要知道莫关山没存私房钱出去乱搞就够了。

创业后，贺天每天开车接莫关山下班，不管多晚，一定要靠着莫关山肩膀撒一会娇，亲热一会，才回家睡觉。

虽然做爱时依然不爱脱衣服。

有时贺天忙狠了一点，靠着车窗睡着了，莫关山敲敲玻璃，他一下子睁开眼，像初生婴儿，一双眼从懵懵懂懂到亮如白昼，莫关山全程都看在眼里，再配上贺天那张脸……

那时候莫关山真恨不能把什么都掏出来给他，把全世界送给他，卖血卖命也要好好养他。

他那时候想，他真的爱他。

由于莫关山过于卖力，生意兴隆，老板却并不赏识，也舍不得出钱多雇人，只涨了一点工资，还延长了打烊时间，这样累走了一个员工。莫关山又多了一点钱，留下来一人当三人，几乎豁出一条命去。

那阵子正巧贺天频繁去外地谈合作，莫关山日夜不休，时常一阵胸闷心悸，连续几日低烧。

春节假期，老板自己去度假，让莫关山营业到零点。除夕前夜，他放清洁阿姨搭夜车回乡下，独自守在店里。

贺天应付完一顿饭局，打电话说要去接他，莫关山说我自己回去。

他关了火灭了灯，将纸袋搂在胸前，小心翼翼。

他辛苦几个月才攒到钱，给贺天买了条Burberry围巾。想到贺天，他一阵心跳，大门关上前，眼前突然漆黑一片，他按了下手机，仰头倒了下去。

幸好，贺天那天还是去接他了。

幸好，那通电话拨出去了。

莫关山差点猝死。

贺天也差点疯了。

他私下找人与老板会面，砸了那间店面，还险些让老板“意外”身故。

他一直回避贺家靠什么起家，但他也很清楚自己是什么人，也很懂怎么让一个人彻底消失。

莫关山醒来时居然还在关心工作，发现自己丢了饭碗后忍不住破口大骂。

贺天眼睛一红，他又忘了自己要说什么了。

黑发人哽咽半晌，最后紧紧搂住他，跟孩子似的一遍遍说，“你不要再吓我了，我不许你这样。”

那么大个子，身子竟还比声音抖得还更厉害。莫关山努力搂住他，摸着他背脊试图稳住他，后来不知道谁先湿了肩膀，他自己也跟着抖了起来。

贺天擅做主张让他失业这事，就这么掀了过去。

莫关山在家修养了一阵子，手头却闲不住，每天都要掌勺，像喂猪一样喂贺天。

贺天说，“莫仔，我好久没吃炖牛肉了。”

莫关山用力给他擦嘴，让他闭嘴。

贺天更用力地亲他，“你知不知道，我很想你。”

这两年两人聚少离多，好像活在两个世界，本无交集，全靠贺天苦撑。

他们的确好久没有在一起。

这样一顿饭也成了难能可贵。

莫关山本来想说，这都是为了以后，现在不努力老了只能喝西北风。

可对面贺天眼睛湿漉漉，像只离群小兽，于万里之外回望了一眼故乡，温柔得有点可怜兮兮。

莫关山只能红着脸骂了他两句。

他最不擅长应付这种贺天。

简历压在草稿箱，耽误了一个月才投出去。

贺天可以分成好几种，霸道总裁型，温柔撩人型，放荡发骚型，撒娇奶狗型，肉麻油腻型，偶尔还有这种……这种孤独脆弱型。

他出事后，这种类型出场率激增。

贺天晚上一定要贴着他心口睡觉，白天也喜欢往他胸前凑，这人以前就爱捏他脖子，现在手恨不得长在他颈动脉上。

出门后每过一小时打一次电话，如果他漏掉没接，半小时内家门就会被推开。

他每次一抱怨。贺天就会沉下脸，“你知不知道，你没有心跳的那一分钟，我经历了什么。你不会懂的。”

莫关山想，现在他大概懂了。

说起来，他和贺天都是不擅长诉苦更不擅长示弱的男人。那种感受，他现在还是找不到什么词去描述，简单来说，大概就是生不如死吧。

难怪贺天会因为这件事彻底改变。

在家时间久了，莫关山天生劳碌命，再也闲不住了。

贺天像对待一只小猫一样对待他，为他戴上心率监测手环，手机安装了定位仪，介绍他去生意伙伴老婆那儿工作。每小时一个电话，那几位贵妇开了间cafe，平日只供姐妹聚会，做四休三，朝九晚五。

莫关山闲得骨头疼，贺天事业突飞猛进，生意拓展至海外，时常各地出差。

贺天不在家时，莫关山白天听贵妇们家长里短，晚上独自在家焦虑得找工作。

他怕自己跟不上贺天，怕自己就这么生锈了。

趁贺天出国，他另找了另一份工作，是一家网红夜宵店，在本地外卖app上名列前茅。

莫关山每天忙至深夜，贺天不可能不知道。他在电话里敷衍着，“我挺好的，等你回来了我再和你说。”

贺天说，“你不要乱来，等我回去收拾你。”

莫关山撇撇嘴，摘了手环。

他一向勤奋能干手艺好，订单不断，老板立刻发了工资，贴起了招聘启事，餐厅延迟营业时间，到没有订单为止。

莫关山身体疲劳，精神上却很亢奋，斗志满满。

贺天回国那晚，春雨绵绵下到大雨倾盆，莫关山一直叫不到车，在餐厅坐到凌晨。打烊时间已过，最后一位客人走了进来。

莫关山见对方一身泥泞，像是外来民工，他硬撑着站起来煮了碗汤面，他太久没有这样熬夜，上餐时双腿一软跌了下去。客人连忙扶起他，他勉强笑了一下，客人给他倒了杯水。一阵头晕目眩，莫关山困得趴在桌子闭目养神，客人又问他是不是发烧了，伸手去探他额头。

此时门口突然传来尖锐声，高大男人一脸戾气，站在外面，大手扯得劣质玻璃门偏离滑道，他剜了一眼客人，拦腰抱起莫关山，有如狂风骤雨，粗暴地将人扔进了车里。

贺天飞机延误，连夜赶回国，全身湿冷，显然在夜里淋了个透。

那晚莫关山手机忘了充电，贺天循着定位赶去店里，一路上几乎崩溃。

此时车里灯火全熄，贺天眼圈青黑，血丝满布。这一切莫关山都来不及察觉，他太疲惫了，只想闭眼睡过去。

贺天却在他睁不开眼时撕开他衣服，像随手扯开一层廉价糖纸。

莫关山说贺狗鸡你干什么。

那双手又冰又冷，像机械钢筋，大力掰开他双腿，像掰开一个合拢的零件，又像工厂拆装机器一样，将人直接按坐在自己腿间。两人如同一对咬合型零件，过于紧密契合，以至于双双疼痛，又难得分开。

他根本意识不到这是一场性爱，直到腰身被贺天掐住，身体被迫上下起伏，他全身都麻了，只有下面又烫又痛。

贺天连一颗纽扣都没解开，全身西装革履，湿硬布料磨砺着他。

车就停在路边，狂风暴雨里，剧烈抖动。

那辆豪车本身就够惹眼。这条街上，每个行人，每个路过司机，每个楼上住户，都能看得到，甚至在餐厅里那位客人更能看得一清二楚。

贺天那天狂躁到了极点，像要将这辆车震碎，给全世界看。

可人毕竟不是机械，就算是一场angry sеx，就算粗暴到像强暴，他还是这样热了，硬了，又软了，最后高潮了。

他果然贱得很。

他们厮磨到了第二天。他央求贺天带他回家。回家后贺天将人扛进浴室，一遍又一遍冲刷他全身，水温滚烫，好像他是个什么脏东西，需要消毒杀菌，贺天依然穿戴整齐，只露出下体刺着他，莫关山在冷热交加间晕了过去。

他太累了，忘了贺天那天到最后都手脚冰凉，忘了贺天曾是一个大暖炉，忘了自己在那双手里汲取过多少温度……也忘了贺天最后在他耳边问他为什么，你为什么要对他笑。

那次后他发了高烧，贺天送他去住院，没有给他请假。一周后，他被自动离职。

贺天比往日更无微不至，伏低做小，甚至愿意跪在他面前为他擦脸洗脚。

于是他选择轻描淡写掀过这一页。

又一次。

反正他知道贺天本来脾气就不小。

反正他很怕失去贺天，多于贺天怕失去他。

反正他贱得很。

反正，他爱他。

日子继续过下去。

经济下行，莫关山求职并不顺利。

大部分餐饮业工作时长超过十小时，薪水甚至不如他在贵妇cafe摸鱼，别说贺天，莫关山自己都不太能接受。

想到贺天可能有什么反应，他居然也变得娇气起来，明明过去二十多年都过惯了苦日子。

贺天不再过问他工作，只说要找就找个好的，不要为了钱去工作。

最近两人独处时常冷场。贺天明明骚话不断，对着他却变得沉默寡言。

贺天也不再接他下班。

他告诉自己，我下班太早了，贺天又那么忙。

虽然他一直不清楚贺天在忙什么。

他那阵子泡在贵妇群，每天耳濡目染那些有钱人的私生活。

这些贵妇也不全是千金小姐大家闺秀，也有飞上枝头型，后天努力型，甚至小三上位型，她们平易近人，拉着莫关山加入讨论。

聊来聊去，其实贵妇们重心都围绕着如何绑住男人。

她们没有工作，人生也没有其他目标。

在她们眼里莫关山可谓业界传奇，贺天绝对是金字塔顶端那类，她们连幻想都没那个胆子。这样一个兼备了出身高贵、事业有成、年轻貌美的人，居然被一个红毛小子绑死了。

贵妇们旁敲侧击，从美容保养、床上功夫、衣着首饰，一直聊到了如何与小三小四共处，试图撬开他的嘴。

莫关山无话可说。

她们恭维，“贺总真是太帅了，带出去太有面子了。上次他和那些大老板站一起，我还以为是哪个明星呢。”

说着女人们纷纷划拉手机翻出合影，是一次庆功晚宴，贺天一身华服，站在一群中年人中间，与其说鹤立鸡群，不如说是违和，他耀眼得简直违和。

照片里这些贵妇也盛装打扮，带着小孩也各个身着礼服，想必是个盛大场合。

但无论是什么场合，莫关山作为同性恋人，任何时候都带不出去。

贵妇又说，“你知道多少人想爬贺总的床？你们一定很合拍吧？有什么……特别技巧？”

莫关山再次摇头。

他在床上没什么技术，基本全由贺天摆布，他全凭本能反应。仔细想想，似乎都是贺天在服侍他。

某贵妇说，“贺总多好啊，又帅又年轻。我老公都五十多了，外面还养了八九个，受得了吗他。”

另一贵妇答腔，“就算七十岁了也一样，男人本性啊。”

众人一起看向了莫关山。

莫关山脸上一片空白。

她们眼里多了几分怜悯与了然。

估计是个养在家里的白傻甜厨娘吧。贵妇们心里下了结论。

莫关山那晚趴在贺天身上嗅来嗅去，从头到脚，弄得贺天欲火焚身又不明所以。

事后贺天才明白发生了什么，立刻跟莫关山说别再去cafe了，简直是精神污染。

莫关山松了一口气。

他全职在家待业，开始失眠，失眠又让他白天精神不振，出去面试睡在出租车上。

贺天立刻带他去医院，国内国外折腾一通，医生说是轻度神经衰弱，问题不大。

贺天命令他，必须修养半年。

莫关山说老子没病。

贺天根本不理他。

这是莫关山最讨厌最无奈的，霸道总裁型贺天。

一开始莫关山动过口也动过手，单方面揍得贺天鼻青脸肿，晚上锁上房门，贺天又像只猫一样翻窗进来，撒娇似的把脑袋直往他心口拱，他又心软了。

他可能比自己想得还要贱一点。

居然又对贺天妥协了。

因为他给贺天抹药膏时，对方枕在他腿上，小声说，“你知道吗，那件事发生以后，我每天都想杀了我自己，也想一起杀了你。但是我舍不得。”

竟是一语成谶。

4.

贺天死了。

莫关山努力活着。

意外发生时，莫关山不记得过程，只记得脑后环着一双大手，像是长在他皮肉里，箍住不放。

事后救护人员说，他们险些动用工具才从他身上掰开那双手。贺天一直护着他，到死都护着，拿整个身躯包裹住他，挡住了所有冲撞和利器。

那双手的温度和力道，莫关山也到死都会记得。

贺天那张脸始终受上天优待，明明五脏六腑都移位了，脸上却毫发无损。

所以莫关山睁开眼时，只以为贺天睡着了。

这个人睡着时又乖又好看，刘海搭在额前，整个人都那么柔软。

让人很想这样抱着他，陪他一直睡下去。

贺天从出殡下葬到头七，莫关山全程睡了过去。他甚至不知道贺天葬在哪里。

贺呈禁止他出病房一步，“贺天生前就和你没关系，死后也永远是贺家人。”

这位亲哥在莫关山出现之后，对贺天的感情越来越病态。

莫关山打赌，贺呈早就在贺天墓旁预留了位置。

他已经不在意了。

贺天不在那抷土里，贺天还在这里，在他身边。

他听得到，闻得到，感觉得到。他虽然不怎么会用脑，身体感官却异常敏感。

他想叫贺天出来和他说话，但周围无数双眼睛盯着他。

他只能躲在黑暗里，悄悄和那个人交流。

那人像一阵风，他趴在床上，对方就去挠他后颈，他蒙头去睡，对方钻进被子，于是铺头盖脸，全世界都是那个味道。

莫关山心想，怎么没人闻得到呢，明明这里到处都是贺天啊。

莫关山在那味道里睡去，继续做梦。

梦里他成了家庭主夫，脾气更糟糕了。

他知道贺天每天一回家能看到他有多开心，也知道自己只要稍微放过自己，就能乖乖做一只金丝雀，就像那些贵妇一样。

可他就是没办法放过自己。他没办法不做莫关山。

他常常在家摔东西，对贺天拳脚相向，那张俊脸时不时挂彩，某一次大概效果太轰动，不止见一和展正希来电调侃，还招来一位不速之客。

贺家只有一个人和贺天保持联系，是贺呈。

贺呈人高马大，眼睛长得比头顶还高，从不拿正眼看人。

他开门见山，问他为什么打贺天。

莫关山那天心情欠佳，回了句不关你事。

“从小到大，他还没被人这样打过，你凭什么？”

贺呈大概是克制着要掐死他，手一直背在身后。

莫关山说，“这是我和他的家事，不用你管。”

贺呈似乎被“家事”这个词彻底惹怒了。

“我是他哥哥，我和他才是一家，你一个外人也配打他？”

莫关山回敬，“你也配做他哥哥？”

他早就看这人不爽了，一会儿扮老父亲，一会儿扮人生导师，一会儿扮好哥哥，怎么藏也藏不住那点龌龊心思。

莫关山做了个手势，“我家不欢迎你，请回吧。”

贺呈捏响拳头。

接着莫关山眼前一黑，贺呈双手撑住墙，将他整个人围住，低声说了一段话：

“贺天从出生起就和你不是一种人，年纪越大你们只会越来越不一样。现在他看你新鲜有趣，老了你只能剩下一身油烟味，看着他越走越远，攀上顶峰。我根本不担心，他迟早会回贺家。那时候你是留不住他的。

莫关山，不用急着反驳我。你自己想想，你们有共同话题吗？你知道他在做什么事吗？你懂他读的书吗？你知道他为什么怕黑吗？你知道他做什么噩梦吗？

我弟弟只把你当个宠物而已。我劝你做好本份，挠他两下逗他开心。他不会亏待你。如果你再敢打他，我保证，不止我，整个贺家都不会放过你。”

贺呈像台翻译机，匀速且无起伏，念完这段话就离开了。

莫关山却像被一万支利箭钉在墙上。

贺天赶回家时，就见莫关山失魂落魄，靠坐在墙角。他抱住他，紧握着手腕，“你怎么了小莫仔？他对你干了什么？他碰你了吗？”

莫关山一句话都说不出来。

防盗摄像头里，只看得见贺呈在轻薄莫关山。

贺天控制欲过剩，如今更是变本加厉。

家里防盗系统全换了，每个角落都安上了高清镜头。

有时他坐在阳台上发呆了一会，贺天立刻一个电话过去问他怎么了。有时他在厨房研究菜品站久了一点，贺天也让他快去休息。他憋不住出门找朋友，贺天通过手机遥控锁了大门，对他说那个地方太远了，让朋友来家里吧。

甚至某一天，他找人来修水管，讨价还价，礼节性假笑了一下。

结果贺天一回家就满脸阴沉，从后面抱着莫关山不放手，一直拿牙齿磨他后颈。莫关山放纵地亲了他一口，接着被绑着做了一整晚。

他们有时玩得很大，贺天喜欢BDSM，他也不排斥，逐渐发现自己体质，能从疼痛里获得更多快感。

他爱看贺天为他忍耐欲望，更爱看他为他失去理智。

但那天贺天全程眼神冰冷，像个旁观者，始终冷酷地逼他求饶，逼他讲一些下贱话，逼他彻底丢掉自尊。

虽然他早就为贺天贱得毫无自尊了，还是希望口头上留一点点尊严给自己，一点点也好。

事后贺天从他背后抱住他，吻着那些捆绑红痕，他双臂酸痛得没了知觉，也没有注意贺天在背后低语。

梦里他终于听清了，贺天说，“我马上放你去飞了，你能不能再陪陪我。”

到后来贺天才坦白，“你好像……很少对我笑，追你那阵子不爱笑，在一起了也不怎么笑。我是不是，让你很不开心？”

但那个“后来”已经太久以后了，久到他们都分开好几年了。

时过境迁，莫关山也不知道该否认还是承认了。


	2. Divorce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Tian is Dead, Mo Guan Shan may be alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine, not true  
> No common sense  
> Don't make money

5.

贺天死了。

莫关山大概活着。

病房成了监狱，莫关山像只笼中野猫，玻璃窗外那些人观察他测试他逗他，没人能和他交流。

他憋得快要旧疾复发了，试着和房间里另一位对话，他模仿那位生前癖好，写了张纸条：贺狗鸡你他妈滚出来！

纸条被“狱卒”们如实上交，以高昂价格，流传于数位贺家人手里。

恶狼们心生一计，莫关山曾有狂躁症病史，他无亲无故，一旦证明他心智不健全，无力管理财产，必定需要一个监护人或者代理人。

一部分人开始亲近他，意图成为那个指定监护人；一部分人则开始探寻莫家千万里外的远方亲戚。

两路人马各显神通，互不相让，似乎忘了最初前提。

莫关山并未被开具精神病证明。他在三家权威医院反复检测，结果都是正常。

是贺呈亲自护送监督他去的。

贺呈大概也好奇，差点逼疯自己挚爱手足这位，是不是同样有病。

可惜莫关山甚至比一般人更坚强积极。

贺呈显然因此对他更憎恶了。

这段日子贺呈更像个精神病患，歇斯底里般搜刮贺天所有“遗物”，包括当初贺天送他的那把吉他。

他没有吉他可弹，无聊到用手机app弹琴作曲，有时弹着弹着就睡了，醒来时零散音符自己排列成了一段完整chorus，乖乖躺在app里。

莫关山戴上耳机，听着听着他又睡去了。

他当年被贺呈那一席话刺激得不轻，偷偷买了两本乐理书，继续弹吉他。

音乐让他心绪平静不少。

贺天一发现，二话不说，成套的进口音响耳机键盘设备往家搬，专业作曲编曲书籍堆满了书房，一部分还是外文原版。结果贺天读得比莫关山还快，甚至开始有板有眼地指导他。

是不是，这也算共同话题了。莫关山这么想道。

他每晚弹琴给贺天听，探讨一点音乐话题，两人关系缓和了不少。

其实这些年来莫关山从未放下吉他，但贺天为他出柜离家后，他自顾自在肩上加码了双倍负担。

他告诉自己，我要对贺天负责。

就算对方不需要。

那一阵子他天天从早练到晚，两只手轮流起泡，贺天一定要亲自为他戳泡泡，然后捧着那双手，亲了又亲。

莫关山在网上看到校园乐队招聘，这群孩子在各大高校酒吧演出，没有固定收入，基本是为爱发电。他盯着网页看了一个上午，最后还是没有发送申请，只是寄了一张支票。

莫关山没读过大学，对那个地方有一些恐惧。

就像他恐惧贺呈那番话一样。

他某天自嘲，“老子读书那阵子都没长过茧。”

贺天似乎不以为意。

他突然问，“喂，你是不是觉得我挺蠢的？我好像干什么都不怎么样。”

可以说是一无所长。

贺天脸色变了，“谁这么说你了？”

莫关山耸肩，“我知道，我就是一普通人。”

普通没什么错，但和贺天站在一起，却成了云泥之别的罪过。

莫关山继续低头拨弦。

贺天脸色变了又变，低下头去吻他的手，双唇摩挲着那些茧，很轻很细。

“莫仔，对不起，你一点都不普通。”

“靠，你突然道什么歉啊？”

“你真的很好。我知道是我没用。”

贺天整张脸埋在他手心。

“我早知道，你高中就喜欢音乐，我还送了你吉他。但是因为我没用……你毕业了只能去当厨师，我还以为你是真的喜欢开餐厅当厨师。谁会喜欢一辈子做饭啊。”

贺天睫毛很厚，来回蹭着他手心。

“对不起，是我不好，害你没有实现梦想。”

“喂，没这回事啊，你瞎说什么。”

“梦想”这个词太重了，他哪配有什么梦想呢。

在遇见贺天之前他脑子里想的只有怎么活过明天。遇见贺天之后，他最大梦想也只是……

莫关山揉揉那颗黑脑袋，“别说些屁话了，我现在挺好。”

此生最大梦想已经在他手心里了。

贺天吸了吸鼻子，“莫仔，没关系，你再等一等，我会帮你完成梦想的。不管你想要什么，我都会给你。”

黑发人挨个吻着那五根粗糙指节，一脸痴迷。

莫关山双颊燥热，五指插进那头黑发，承受对方凶狠贪婪的吻。

他其实没什么所谓梦想，他这人很务实，脑子里装不下那些诗和远方，他只懂抓紧眼前事、眼前人，好好过日子，只要贺天还在他身边，他能付出一切努力跟对方一天天走下去。就算流星在眼前落下来，他可能都想不到要许什么愿。

那天以后，贺天比之前更忙了，早出晚归，脸上时不时露出疲态，仍然会听他弹琴，却无暇再教他乐理，身上堆积着各种气味——酒味、香水味、香薰味、发胶味、烟草味、脂粉味、皮革味……莫关山真恨自己嗅觉太过敏感。

他去过两家驻吧乐队面试，皆因年龄与经验被婉拒。

贺天满不在乎，说那些地方鱼龙混杂，不去也罢。

那你去的那些地方就很高贵不恶心？

日复一日，连贺天那张幸福笑脸都面目可憎起来。

他恨贺天过于出类拔萃，恨贺天总是引人注目，恨贺天以爱之名将他锁住，更恨自己贱得不敢反抗，任贺天把他彻底变成了一个废物。

随着贺天频繁出差，两人见面时间骤减，莫关山患得患失起来。

他在家太久，久到已经不再了解外面世界。

他想，难道经济已经这样不景气，连贺天这种人都找不到好工作？还是贺天为了帮他实现那劳神子梦想，同时打了几份工？他甚至幻想，贺天为他去了唱片公司，却被高层看上了。毕竟贺天外形这么突出，随时散发着该死的荷尔蒙，谁能拒绝他。

他简直想把贺天藏在家里。

莫关山最近和那个校园乐队频频联系，乐队叫One Day，队长风趣幽默又才华横溢，莫关山给他发过作曲半成品，队长热情鼓励他多多创作，还频繁邀请他去现场看演出。

莫关山最近常跟这小孩聊天来解压，突然某个被屏蔽的群显示有人@他，他手滑点进去，竟是那个贵妇cafe群，女士们分享着某次时装业峰会照片，贺天作为投资人之一，一身高定，挽着位靓丽女士登场，众人纷纷感慨闪瞎狗眼。不知谁手贱@了莫关山。

群里一片沉默。

莫关山顺手翻了下群文件，贺天出现频率很高，他在哪里都是话题中心，照片有他俯身贴着女伴耳语，有他在颁奖礼上被数位金发美女主动献吻，甚至有席间抓拍，众人起哄一位年轻姑娘去亲他，其实怎么看，都是郎才女貌。

群里依然尴尬着，莫关山一语不发，点了退群那一栏。

他对One Day队长说：“我最近忙，有空再去吧。”

他也不知道自己怎么成了这样一个孬种。

直到贺天带着唇印回家，他彻底爆发。

那条Burberry，橙色布料上沾着同色唇彩，乍一看什么都没有，以至于细心如贺天也忽视了，可那股味道却刺鼻得令人作呕。

莫关山在餐饮业工作多年，凭味道就能识别各色人马。这段日子他已经受够了，贺天身上无数企图与勾引，简直呼之欲出了。

这次唇膏居然直接印在眼前，偏偏还是那条围巾。

他凑在鼻下反复确认，最后恶心得干呕起来。

贺天从背后搂着他撒娇。

他用力甩开，举着围巾，“这他妈是什么？”

贺天那天喝得微醺，也不记得太多了，只是像往常一样嬉皮笑脸，凑过去讨吻，试图敷衍过去。

莫关山怒到了极点，怕控制不住自己又去打人，神经质般撕扯着那条可怜围巾，贺天连忙握住他手腕，“怎么了宝贝？”

“宝你妈的贝！”莫关山狠狠咬了他一口。

贺天纹丝不动，紧紧箍着他。

他突然悲从中来。

贺天一直是万花丛中过，从不拒绝他人示好，对每个爱慕者都笑容以对。高中时可以一条信息召来全校人帮他打扫，如今也放任所有人围着他转。他从不避讳作为万人迷，甚至一直在利用这点获取好处。和他在一起那么久，贺天从来没变过。

甚至一句解释都没有过。

他甚至想起来，贺天当年明明追着见一，又突然转向自己。如果他没有傻到中招，贺天又会去找谁呢？

贺呈说他不懂贺天，贺天难道懂他吗？

贺天懂他日夜缠绕的噩梦吗？懂他无处安放的自卑挣扎恐慌吗？

贺天只懂让他不要对别人笑，只会轻而易举地锁住他。

莫关山在梦里不敢相信自己居然能变成个黄脸婆，来回指责贺天行径，翻出一地鸡毛蒜皮，甚至不分青红皂白，骂贺天没有节操，不知道跟几百个人好过。

贺天沉默以对，他却当作默认，一时火气上头。

他说：“这样真他妈没意思，我也烦了，我们分了算了。”

贺天终于有了反应，异常凶狠的反应，他像只豹子一样扑过来把他按在床上，急促喘息，“要打要骂、要怎么样都随便你，不——要——再让我听到这两个字。”

莫关山一时挣脱不开，气得发狂，随手抄起床头某样东西就砸了过去。

回过神来，贺天半边脸已经血红。

莫关山根本不记得自己干了什么。

他慌得到处找手机，贺天却按住他，“家里有医药箱，我不想再被贺家知道这种事。”

莫关山红了眼圈，不敢碰他伤口。

贺天说：“乖，你亲我一下就不疼了。”

莫关山小猫一样舔了一下贺天，他没有察觉，那时贺天的语气竟是那么愉悦。

莫关山在梦里作为旁观者，急得团团转，他真想爆打当年那个笨蛋，让他赶紧醒醒。

那次以后，莫关山不敢再随便见外人，像只染了狂犬病的宠物，主人不带他救治，只能被隔离在家。

他白天可以坐在沙发上发呆一整天，晚上彻夜睁着眼。

贺天说你不可以不睡觉。

莫关山却拒绝再去看医生。

贺天只能一直喂他吃药。

半年时限已过，莫关山试过出打零工，却根本打不起精神，屡次碰壁。

贺天说，“你再等等，我会帮你安排好。”

他好像也无所谓了，整天呆坐在家里，一天可以睡十几个小时。

渐渐地，他好像所有感官都麻木了，与外界似乎隔了一层厚纱，听觉、味觉、触觉都不灵敏了，连思维和情感也钝化了。

贺天不锁着他，他也懒得出门了。

他开始懒得做饭，懒得弹吉他，懒得看拉力赛，连呼吸都懒洋洋，过去所有热爱激情，通通离他远去。

甚至望着枕边人，他都心如止水，不明白自己为什么爱这个人要死要活，甚至连上床都很难高潮了。

他好像变成一只真正的猫了。

猫没什么面部表情，也不太听得懂主人讲话，更爱发呆睡觉；有些猫也很无情，就算主人遗弃他们，他们也能活得很自在，死了也无所谓。

贺天却对这只懒猫疼爱有加，甚至乐此不疲，耐心地为他洗头擦背，枕着他大腿看电影，和他亲热，他越没反应，贺天花样越多。哪怕他麻木呆滞，哪怕他们没有任何精神交流，哪怕他们根本半点也不懂彼此在想什么。

只要他每天在家等他，像只宠物乖乖任他抚摸，贺天就会心满意足，继续宠爱他。

就这样过了一阵子，贺天出了个长差，请了位聋哑人家政照顾他。

时间久了，他突然无比想念贺天的味道，像是一种动物本能，离不开熟悉栖息地。

莫关山钻进衣柜里嗅来嗅去，找到那件运动外套，他倒在床上，埋在外套里一直闻，瞬间，眼泪流了下来。

他甚至不明白自己在哭什么，只是控制不住眼泪。

过了好一会，他才意识到自己记起来了一点，他为什么爱贺天。

因为贺天为他打过架，为他受了伤，还送过外套给他，他从来没被人这样对待过。他父母不在了，他一直被人欺负被人利用，根本是一只没人要的流浪猫，只有贺天要他。

原来他们两个曾经那么好。

为什么，他现在什么感觉也没有了？

贺天那天回到家，莫关山眼眶红肿，抱紧那件外套不放。

“贺天，我是不是病了？我今天看到这件外套，突然发现我对你一点感觉都没有了。”

贺天愣了一下，一语不发，搂着他吻了下去。

那夜他在混沌中半睡半醒，贺天抱着他轻声说，“你不用对我有感觉，你只要呆在我身边就够了。”

莫关山还记得，自己母亲也是猝死，同样是心脏骤停，那个冬天大雪大寒，他回家时母亲身体都凉了，可第二天他还是要继续打工，不然连个骨灰盒都买不起。

那时贺天突然出现了。

他需要钱，需要温度，更需要炙热跳动的生命，贺天去了他那个小仓库地下室，他们疯了一样做爱。

第二天贺天说，我们结婚吧。

他还能怎么办呢？

他只能爱他了；

他只能让贺天成为他的唯一了；

他只能让世界剩下唯一一束光了。

他知道自己的确是病了。

莫关山努力自救。

他每天逼自己练琴，逼自己上网找兼职，逼自己找人聊天，恢复基本社交。

昏昏欲睡时，他甚至拿刀叉去捅自己手腕。

贺天立刻收起了家里一切尖锐物，让他别再做兼职了。

莫关山冷冷看着他，内心一片冰凉，心里对这个人好像一丁点爱意都不剩了。

甚至某一刻，他简直是在憎恶这个人。

One Day队长是他恢复社交后和他交往最密的人。

那队长对他格外热情洋溢，骚话不断又周到得体，从不冷场。

他也每天只有打开One Day演出视频，看着那群孩子在舞台上肆意挥洒青春，心情才会稍微明朗一点。

某一天队长突然打给他，有点激动，说下个月他们会参加一个音乐节，这是他们至今最大也最好的机会，请爸爸一定要来。

队长经常开玩笑叫他金主爸爸。

莫关山说：“爸爸生病了，大概去不了了。”

队长愣了片刻，低声问：“你在哪？”

他补充，“没什么大事，我……”

“你在哪里？”少年加重语气重复道。

莫关山想，这个队长那股霸道劲，简直和贺天年轻时一模一样。

也许就是因为这样，他才格外纵容这少年，给他开了门，放任对方擅自调查自己，放任对方强行带自己去医院，放任对方激动之下抱住自己，甚至试图吻他。

这少年眉目如画，眉宇间透出一股拯救世界般的意气风发，太像当年贺天捡到自己时，那救世主般英雄少年的模样。

莫关山浑浑噩噩，反应迟缓，直到少年贴近他才下意识躲开，他又记起贺天当年也是这样莫名强吻他，其实那时他们才认识一个星期，贺天根本不爱他。

那他还爱贺天吗？

莫关山终于想到要推开这少年，大门已经开了。

接下来那些，莫关山不愿再在梦里仔细回忆。他挣扎着要醒来，却始终醒不过来。

画面里一片鲜红血腥，贺天一拳又一拳，少年一直惨叫，身上血肉模糊，血水在地板上不断扩散，莫关山虽然也当过几年混混，却从来不知道一个人能把另一个人活活打死。

贺天面无表情，眼里没有一丝温度，像在处理一条濒死的鱼，莫关山在旁边看了好一会才迟缓地反应过来，他张臂挡在少年身前。

“这样下去会出人命的！”

贺天整个人都抖起来，他硬是扯出一个笑，“莫仔，我知道……你们没什么的。是他逼你的吧？没事的，我帮你报仇。”

那笑容在贺天溅满血点的脸上，俊美又凄绝。

莫关山摇摇头，“他只是带我去看医生。”

“那……刚刚是怎么回事？你……你解释一下，你说什么我都信的。”

贺天赤红着眼，简直是在求他。

“莫仔，你说句话。”

莫关山却抿着嘴，半晌才冷冷道，“你自己才需要对我解释吧。”

贺天见他居然没否认，倒吸一口冷气。

“你为什么跟他走？为什么让他碰你？你在报复我吗？”

“那你监听我电话，喂我吃精神类药物，把我变成废人，又是为什么？”

红发人反问，一脸平静。

贺天退了两步，扯扯嘴角，自暴自弃了一样。

“呵呵，没有为什么。”

“你真的不解释吗？” 莫关山想说，你说什么我也都会信的。

贺天一直笑着，眼里却满是杀意，他猛然回头狠狠踹在那少年身上，少年嘴里大口大口呛出血，仿佛全身血液都要流尽了。

莫关山害怕极了，扑上去覆在少年身上，拿整个身体护住他。

少年气若游丝道，“莫哥你快跑……别管我。”

贺天眼里一片血红。

他终于向莫关山出手，颤抖着掐住他下颌，把他整个人提了起来。

“要不要看看这小白脸怎么死的？”

贺天残忍地笑起来，提着莫关山转过身，就像拎起一只小猫，地上那血人已失去意识。

“你以后再找别人就会这样……“

他抬脚踩着少年后脑，似乎准备彻底了结这个人。

莫关山惊恐地直摇头。他知道贺天真的会杀人的。

“别杀他！”他声嘶力竭吼道，“要杀你先杀我吧！”

他怕少年死，但更怕贺天死。

贺天不可置信地睁大眼，最后一根弦断了。

“莫关山，你为什么要这么对我？你随便哄我两句都不行吗？你为什么要去喜欢别人？还让他碰你？”

贺天眼里水汽蔓延开来。

血沾了莫关山满脸，有些滑腻，贺天逐渐控制不住力度，捏得他一边下颌脱了臼，疼得说不出话。

“我知道你不喜欢我了。但我对你不好吗？只要你乖乖呆在家里，我不需要你工作，不需要你做任何事，我什么都可以给你！”贺天边说边收紧手指，红发人已经无法呼吸。

“没关系，你不喜欢我也没关系。我会把你锁起来，我早该把你锁起来，锁在一个没人知道的地方。你会一辈子见不到别人，只能看见我，只能被我操……”

贺天笑容扭曲了，似乎因为想象着那个场面而愉悦起来。

“这样你就不能对别人笑了，你就会永远属于我一个人了，你是我的……”

贺天说着突然愣住，接着一点点松懈了力道。

一滴泪滚落下来，又一滴，一滴接着一滴，烫在他手上，渐渐变成倾盆大雨，冲刷着他满手的血腥。

这泪水囤积了一年，此刻尽数倾泻而出。

莫关山哭了。

他从来没哭得这么伤心过。

“贺天……你他妈……到底把我……当什么啊？”

他扶着下颌，口齿不清，每个字都拖着哭腔和痛楚，听上去又笨拙又可怜。

“我……我是你的……”

我是你的宠物吗？

贺天如梦初醒，低头看着自己一双血手，像个做错事的孩子。

大门外一阵响动，两位民警在门外高声道，“我们接到举报，户主涉嫌虐待和非法拘禁。附近居民说这家有可疑的惨叫声！请开门配合调查！”

这情形，简直是人赃并获了。

莫关山愣了好一会，探了探少年鼻息，拆下那枚耳钉，用那枚针狠狠扎破自己手腕，一下又一下，直到手腕布满伤痕、血流如注，他才握紧贺天那双手往大门走去，同时紧紧锁上卧房。

‘’警察先生，我和……我爱人住在这里，没有……没有你们说的事。”

他说话非常困难，像个智力低下的精神病患，表情却异常清醒。

他抓起贺天那双手，贴在自己脸上蹭了蹭，又伸出舌头去舔手腕，“我们……同性恋……搞SM，不犯法吧？”

贺天从头到尾一语不发。

警察似乎被他那表情吓到了，又看了眼旁边贺天那煞神样，颤颤巍巍地说请两位同志跟我们走一趟。

莫关山在警察局填表时突然想到，在法律上，他们其实只是两个没关系的人。 

那么他们分开了，也只是两个没关系的人变回陌路人了。

想了想，竟然有点难过。

贺呈第一时间赶来保释了贺天，他无亲无故无人保释，深夜才独自回到家，那晚他把手伸进嘴巴，努力复位下颌，但试了一晚上还是没成功，痛得他都快掉眼泪了。

可他已经流干眼泪了。

医生告诉他，莫先生，你正在遭受精神虐待，请你与伴侣断绝关系，及时报警，他在家暴你。

什么家暴啊，他们甚至不是家人。

他只是一只家养宠物而已。

贺天回贺家了。

莫关山继续在独木桥独行。

他知道，就算自己那天不那么做，贺家也能轻易把一条人命盖过去。

他总是自作多情，多此一举。

唯一庆幸的是，贺呈善后及时，少年伤势虽然惨重但并无性命之忧。

One Day后来红遍各大校园。

他终究还是没去看一场One Day演出。

莫关山之后积极配合治疗，不久便逐渐恢复了知觉，也重新链接上了外界。

他有了胃口，有了精神，有了欲望，也有了感情。

他原来以为自己真的一点都不爱贺天了，甚至为了去找回一点感觉，拿一个像贺天的少年来测验。

原来一切只是药物作用而已。

他为什么会那么蠢呢。

就算他变成痴呆、变成植物人，第一反应还是去保护贺天，就算失去理智、出卖灵魂，这也成了他刻进骨头里的本能了。

他一边恢复到健康正常，一边被那些汹涌回归的多巴胺淹没击垮。

他真的太贱了。

他还是爱贺天。

爱这个人渣。

爱到夜夜埋在那件外套里自慰，流着泪高潮。

之后某一天，贺呈突然找上门，说贺天胃出血住院了。

他不知道为什么是贺呈来告诉他这件事，还命令他一定去看一眼。

“贺天不愿意吃饭，说什么菜都不对味。”

他熬夜煮好四菜一汤，又加了道炖牛肉，因为太紧张，手上开了两道口子。

反正他对自己有多贱已经习以为常了。

接着他在那高级病房门口，听到一番分手宣言。

那两个姓贺的背对着他聊天，贺呈说：“还好当时莫关山反应快，不然这件事会很棘手。那小鬼背景不简单。”

贺天说：“哦，是我报的警。”

莫关山抱紧了饭盒。

贺天接着补充，“我没下死手，没什么的，赔点钱的事。”

“为什么报警？”

“吓唬他啊，他反应超可爱呢。” 贺天促狭道。

贺呈顿了一下，“你当初为什么和他结婚？”

“什么结婚啊？证都没有，只是过家家而已。”贺天满不在乎，“哥，你见过那种生病的小猫吗？他当时就是那样，又穷又凶又奶，父母还没了，我怕不捡回去他就活不下去了。”

“就和你当初捡回那只小狗一样？”

贺天打了个哈欠，“对啊。”

“无聊。”

“呵呵，这种救赎和被救赎的宠物游戏很有趣的，你不懂。”

“你也该玩够了吧。”

“我知道你看不上他。其实我也是，他不就是图我有钱长得帅吗？本质太缺爱了才会这么贱，谁对他好点都能摇尾巴。当初不是我捡到他，换成别人他也一样能撅屁股吧。”

贺天说着咬牙，“他居然还让别人碰他，真是太脏了。”

“以后打算怎么处理他？”

贺天不屑道，“你知道，我有洁癖，再说我现在也不需要靠宠物来调剂了。游戏毕竟是游戏，太当真了就不好玩了。他好像已经当真了。没办法，只能送他走了。”

贺天笑了起来，似乎想到了什么特别可笑的事。

“你说……他怎么能真的当真了呢？”

莫关山告诉自己，没办法了，这下不分开也不行了。

贺天已经赶尽杀绝，把他最后一点指望也掐灭了。明知道他就在门口，明知道所有人都听得见，还要搞出这么高调这么做作的演讲，恨不得昭告天下他要弃养这只病猫了，生怕他再纠缠上来似的。

他会走，他没那么死皮赖脸。

莫关山在梦里看着自己失魂落魄，丢下饭盒就跑。真想冲上去拉住当年那个自己，至少去把纸条藏起来。

莫关山在饭盒里藏了一张纸条，模仿贺天当年那种油腻手法。

[贺狗鸡，不如我们重新开始。]

这种事贺天做起来油腻，他却傻乎乎得让人心疼。

他当时也不知道，那张纸条给贺天日后留下多少心理阴影。

其实贺天说到最后一句话哽咽得藏都藏不住了。只要他再往前走两步，就会看到一个前所未有，笑到泪流满面的贺天。

莫关山在梦里看到那张脸，疼得醒过来，发现自己居然把手伸进嘴里，下颌差点惯性脱臼。

耳机里已经没有音乐声了。

那段chorus曲风优雅抓耳，却暗藏绝望凄厉，就像贺天这个人一样，矛盾又做作。

他当初为什么不懂呢。

他是不是从来没懂过贺天呢？


	3. Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Tian is dead, Mo Guan Shan may be dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine, not true  
> No common sense  
> Don't make money

6.

贺天死了。

莫关山不知道算不算活着。

  
莫关山意识到自己又被下了药，他装作成日昏睡不醒，逃避面对某些人。说起来这一切还得感谢贺天，在他这副敏感身体埋下了警铃，埋下抗体。

贺天后来告诉他，当时他察觉到莫关山出现精神问题，不敢再刺激他，又害怕失眠会恶化症状，才会喂他那些安眠和镇定药。

“其实……我真的没想伤害你，我只是……”

“我知道，“莫关山打断他，“医生都告诉我了。”

贺天用量其实是正常的，主要还是他体质太易敏，副作用才会那么长久那么严重。连医生都说，莫关山身体每个器官都敏锐得像一只小动物。

“那就好……你知道就好。”

说这话时贺天埋着头，攒紧那枚戒指。

那枚戒指和它另一个分身，原本矜贵奢侈独一无二，却因为贺天一句“过家家”彻底成了个笑话，连意义都不存在了。

莫关山前一夜为了摘下那枚戒指，像要拔掉自己一根手指一样凶残。

那时他贴着创口贴，淡定交还了那枚戒指，还问了一句，“你怎么还不摘下来？”

可是贺天也摘不下来。

那对戒指在长年累月中，已经长进他们血肉里了。

莫关山后来都不忍心了，贺天执拗起来比他更吓人，手劲极大，掐得自己指骨脱臼，连着皮一起撕了下来。

两人鲜血淋淋，坐在车里对望。

那个“后来”已经时隔一年，莫关山淡定了许多，他是来和贺天彻底清算干净的，特别是他现在住的那套房。

那套房子在市中心如今价值千万，贺天不知何时偷了他证件转到他名下。

莫关山一再坚持把房子还回去。谁让贺天好死不死，在分手演讲里说过一句“他不就是图我有钱长得帅”。

莫关山把每个字都刻在脑髓里了。

“那你帮我把这房子转手卖了吧。“贺天也不愿和他再起争执，“在那之前，麻烦你先帮我打理一下房子。卖出去后，我会给你10%佣金。”

那房子不可能卖不出去，一千万的10%是百万。

“我不要你的钱！”

分开后第一个月起，贺天就开始往他卡里汇钱，一个月多达六位数，有一次不知道是不是手滑，一下子打了一百万，就像是离婚后付“赡养费”的亏心前夫。

莫关山觉得有点可笑，眉毛皱了起来。

“你别多想，我……我没有别的意思，只是想……让你照顾好自己。毕竟……毕竟是我当初对不起你。”

贺天不知道怎么，居然一直不敢看他，说话甚至唯唯诺诺。

“你没什么对不起我。”莫关山语气平淡。

黑发人瞬间瞳孔紧缩。

当时贺天对他一系列举动，也许真能算得上严重家庭暴力了。

可他们并不是家人。

贺天是真心拿他当宠物在养。

有时候他觉得好像这样也不错，当一只全职宠物也不错，如果贺天愿意这样一辈子抱着他，宠着他。有时候他又恨得牙齿打颤，恨不得咬死贺天，再杀了自己。可他舍不得。他爱上了主人。

他又何尝不是在助纣为虐，姑息养奸。斯德哥尔摩综合症也是真实存在，受害者爱上了施暴者，他就是共犯，是同谋。

如果按宠物主人的标准来衡量，贺天算不上什么暴力，至少还没有送他去上环阉割配种呢，已经算得上宠爱了吧。

可惜他无福消受了。

这场梦他已经醒了。

一年前，他还在接受治疗那阵子，贺呈突然闯进他家，无情扫荡着贺天旧物，见他拽着那件外套不放，突然风度全无，口出恶言，“莫关山，我劝你清醒一点。贺天有洁癖，最受不了东西被人碰，就算呆在一间房他都受不了。他和你做爱都不怎么脱衣服吧？你在他那里已经脏了，他不会再要你了。”

他立刻回击：“就算你在消毒水里泡一辈子他也不会上你的，谁让你心那么脏呢。”

其实他们都知道，贺天才是心最脏那个，明明本人是个恶魔，偏便要捕获吞噬世上最干净纯白的灵魂。

时隔一年，贺天终于肯和他见面了。

他也整顿精神，想去做个了断。

可他说完”你没什么对不起我”后，对方突然盯着他喘息起来。

密闭空间里，挤满了两人的呼吸声和血腥味。

直到贺天夺门而出，留他一人在车里，几乎是落荒而逃。

其实那天他们四周潜伏着医护车和保镖。

贺天嘴唇苍白，眼神怯懦，是他从未见过的病态虚弱。

那大概是贺天这辈子最脆弱无防备之时。

莫关山却视而不见。

他脑子里从没有把贺天和“脆弱”这两个字联系在一起。

其实他只要拦下贺天稍微问一句，或者稍微温柔一点，说一句软话。

贺天也许都会抱住他哭出来。 

再次见面又过了好一阵，贺天逐渐正常。

他们每次见面都是借着卖房的名头。

可莫关山知道，是这人英雄病发作加上责任感太重，弃养了宠物也要定期去关心一下，不忍让这只病猫太落魄，横死街头。

可奇迹般地，他们居然在分开后能心平气和，把很多事摊开来，在不再有关系后才能像普通朋友一样交流。

曾经伴侣身份带来太多顾忌、紧张、小心翼翼，如今全数挣脱，反而能更加坦诚赤裸相对了。

贺天说自己从懂事起就有意利用个人魅力获取便利，也从不以此为耻，因为这是他小时候的生存法则。

这对伴侣很不公平，但他从没有跟第二个人建立过关系。

“那些人只是看中我的外表和家世而已。”

莫关山听完立马翻了个白眼，他不是故意的，谁让贺天说过的那句“他不就是图我有钱长得帅”让他印象那么深呢。

这么说来，他对贺天大概也没多少深入灵魂。

如果这人又丑又穷，大腹便便满脸脓疮，他们可真不一定会在一起。

他于是这么对贺天说了。

贺天怔怔望着他，过了好一会才笑起来。

贺天还对提起自己所谓的“洁癖”，源于儿时一次绑架事件，他不止遭遇过一次绑架，只是那次绑匪见他唇红齿白五官秀丽，脱了他衣物拍了组照片，准备卖去儿童色情网站。

那时贺呈只身前去，当着贺天的面开枪迎击所有人，将他扔下海里。他父亲为了保全贺家脸面，动用关系，排查大量儿童色情网站。

贺天早记不清绑架过程，却一直记得自己独自游上岸，精疲力尽回到家时，父亲像看到脏东西一样嫌恶的眼神。

贺天长大后患上了病理性强迫症，他表现出比常人更强势霸道的性格，甚至有意展露自己健康完美的身材，却不允许自己的所有物被别人染指，连自己都不行。

他不想弄“脏”了莫关山。

贺天说得云淡风轻，烟头却连同火星一起断送在手心里，轻易出卖了他。

莫关山说不出话来。

他那时脑子里只有一句话：为什么不早点告诉我？

他们认识十年，在一起快六年，贺天一个字也没有告诉他。

这到底是贺天的失败还是他的失败？

莫关山在昏沉间被人摇醒，眼前是一张天真烂漫的笑脸。

这阵子贺家一个远房表弟日日为他送便当，菜肴秀色可餐，虽然莫关山从来不吃，职业习惯还是让他多看了两眼。

最近太多人无事献殷勤，有人黑发深眸酷似贺天，有人楚楚可怜不断卖惨，有人高贵美艳满足所有男人幻想。

唯独这小表弟，大约血缘离本家太远，长得半点不像贺家人，妆容秀气，一脸白傻甜像个小娘炮。

小娘炮直言自己就是个纯0，以前最喜欢来贺家本家看这群帅哥猛1，尤其是贺天，简直是所有“姐妹”的终极幻想。

结果大众情人被一个名不见经传的外人拐跑了。

“我当时啊，对着你的照片diss了一个星期。”他摇头晃脑地回忆，“但是……没想到你其实还蛮帅的。哎，你做过1吗？”

莫关山不知道他是不是演戏，真是个活灵活现的骚0，他骂人都骂不出口。

小表弟能说会道，吃饭时最爱盘点八卦贺家种种，金玉其外败絮其中，尤其是来对他示好过的那群黑发人，有人曾陷害贺天未遂，现在又来讨好他对像，有人孩子都生了，如今为了遗产抛弃妻子。

莫关山始终一语不发，小表弟一个人也能滔滔不绝。最后总结，只有贺天是绝世好男人，从一而终。

小表弟吃完自己那份，拎出一个雕花礼盒，这人是个精致男孩，蛋糕在礼盒里美得像艺术品。

莫关山没胃口。

小表弟端着杯子蛋糕，嗲嗲地劝他一定要尝一口，莫关山挥手格开，不慎打翻了盒子，蛋糕全落在他大腿上。小表弟手忙脚乱一通乱擦，擦着擦着手就在他两腿之间打转，他捏紧那只细手腕，低声说了一句“滚”。

小表弟落荒而逃。莫关山换下病号服时，闻到一股异香，发现唇膏居然沾在了他领口。这阵子他自认警觉敏感，无人能近身，却完全对这唇印没印象，他甚至不确定是不是刚才那位的。

他使劲擦去那印记，可那唇膏质量极佳，就像纹在了衣服上。防不胜防，抬起头时，他眼眶突然湿了。

他从来不知道和田每天在面对什么。

他突然好想好想他。

比刚分开时还要想无数倍。

贺天曾经说自己回贺家后，有心人安排无数年轻男孩去接近他，有一段时间每个都顶着一头红发，发廊都要生意兴隆了。

黑发人用调笑语气提起这回事，那时莫关山还不知道对方有怎样的“洁癖”。

莫关山也装作不在意，问他没有好看的吗。

贺天摸摸他发梢，“但是没有一个像这样啊。”

那一夜他又做起了春梦，某个小娘炮撩拨半晌也纹丝不动的部位，立刻起了反应。

刚分开那一年，莫关山就像只被放生的家养动物，每晚只能窝在贺天外套里才睡得着。

那个人有如附骨之蛆，就算脑子可以暂时不去思考，身体一刻也忘不了，离开贺天的味道、温度、触感，就像动物离开了栖息地，哪怕只是一点温度差，就濒临灭绝。

他居然被贺天养成了温室动物。

莫关山尽力去习惯一个人上班，一个人吃饭，一个人弹琴，一个人看书……

那天他也是一个人下班走在雨夜里，一个人把伞借给一对年迈夫妻，一个人走回家，一个人低烧不退。

他一年没生过病，在黑暗中摸索手机，不小心按到紧急联络，接通某个过期联系人。

贺天回到贺家后沉寂了一阵子，再现身时依然呼风唤雨、众星拱月。

那人在电话那头轻声问他怎么了。

这口吻太熟稔，他一时也忘了今夕何夕，撒娇一样软绵绵道，“好像发烧了，好难受。”

过了一会，电话那头有人叫了声贺总。

莫关山这次听清了，那头奏乐声、寒暄声、碰杯声、男声、女声，纸醉金迷、觥筹交错，是不属于他的世界。

此时有个女声清晰地问了句：Boss, are you ok?

莫关山瞬间清醒了，挂断电话。

他一股脑爬起来，给自己烧了壶水，在外卖app上下单了退烧药和感冒药。

谁知先按响门铃的，是这位贺总。

贺天随身带了退烧药，依然那么雷厉风行。

在他晕头转向之际，喂他吃了药给他擦了身体，换了一套睡衣被褥。

整个过程虽然毛手毛脚，却异常熟练。

莫关山四肢无力，靠在一堵肉墙上。

贺天搂着他，轻手轻脚为他穿上睡衣，遮住那一截一截粉白，莫关山埋在熟悉的宽肩，失去防御力，嘴里嘟囔着“好热”。

“乖，这样病才能好。”

贺天气息滚烫，烘得莫关山也满脸通红。

“要……喝水……”莫关山哑着嗓子嗔道。

贺天端来水喂他，他舔了两口洒了一半，张着嘴不断唤着“贺天”两个字。

贺天只能低头用嘴堵住他，拿干涩的纯擦净那些水迹，一滴也没放过。

莫关山被他亲得乖乖的，那熟悉的气味令他无比安心。

他习惯性探出舌头勾住对方，贺天低喘了一声。

男人就是这么一回事，吻到最后，两人都硬得发疼了。

他难耐地在贺天怀里乱蹭，软绵绵的手无意间碰到一处硬热，贺天倒吸一口气，一把按住他，他却条件反射般握住那根轻轻抚摸。

他嘴里不断唤着“贺天”，像一个刚学会说话的婴儿，不懂世界上还有其他字眼。

贺天猛地翻身将人压在床上，急切地啃咬他颈项，大手按着他的手，将两根轩昂并在一起上下套弄，他像小猫一样呜呜叫起来。

他发泄后一身轻飘飘，贺天又重新为他换了套衣服。

莫关山在半睡半醒间，感到一只大手从脑袋一路摸到后颈，就像在给一只小动物顺毛，是记忆里那种温柔和温热。

他这才记起来，以前每次他生病贺天都这样照顾他，他也是这样照顾贺天的，虽然和他比起来贺天这公子哥简直太毛糙，但也算熟能生巧，成了两人的本能反应。

这种本能反应双向作用，让他忘了烧水，忘了备药，没有任何危机意识。

他还以为有人会为他做好这一切。

他已经被贺天驯养到失去了生存本能。

贺天照顾莫关山睡熟后，冲了个冷水澡，在衣柜里翻找许久，才挑出一件大号T恤，隔着被窝搂紧了这只病猫。

“睡吧，乖仔。”

第二天，贺天消失得无影无踪，桌上摆好了早餐和药片，莫关山埋在被单里不肯起身，这房间里每一处都浸满了那个人的气味，连同他自己。

他就像一个戒断没多久就意外复吸的瘾君子，前功尽弃。

一回生二回熟。

再次见面时，贺天一直盯着他嘴唇，隔着衣衫搂住他肩膀，一边嘱咐他多吃点，一边用手指在他大臂处来回抚摸。

莫关山只看了一眼就知道这人又发情了。

他太熟悉贺天了，这人一发情就管不住自己舌头，像一只肉食动物。

莫关山直接问：“你是顺便来解决生理需求的吗？”

黑发人痴痴望着他，伸出舌头舔了一下他的睫毛，就像猎食者在品尝味道，在他闭上眼时，狠狠吻了上去。

那吻凶残得就像要把他吞进肚子，莫关山睁开眼，大腿处被一个硬物顶住。

也不知道这禽兽硬了多久了。

两人吻到口涎滴下，空气稀薄，他推开了贺天。

他想说这样不行。

“怎么了？”

贺天被情欲熏红了脸，双眼迷蒙，嘴唇红润，像只发情到极限的猛兽，性感到了极点。

莫关山想，谁能拒绝发情的贺天呢？

黑发人埋在他脖间来回舔shì，下身蹭着他裤腿，“莫仔，小莫仔，可以吗？小莫仔？”

他又用那种声音叫他“小莫仔”。

莫关山瞬间软成一滩水。

就算他脑子闪过一千种负面想法，一万个理由拒绝，身体却自顾自贴紧了对方。

反正他从来没真正拒绝过贺天。

于是他就这样跪趴在后座，任由贺天骑在他身上，疯狂驰骋。

后面很久没用了，贺天那里又一直大得像凶器，每一下都恨不得捣碎他。

最后他只剩喘气声，全身瘫软，只有屁股高高撅着。

贺天像发疯了一样抽动，几乎掀翻这辆车。

他颤抖着泄了身，一双健壮手臂拉开他大腿，像抱小孩一样抱起他跨坐在那根巨物上。

他满脸生理泪水，胡乱求饶。

贺天舔着他满脸水痕，“叫一声老公就放过你。”

“老公”这两个字让莫关山恢复了一丝理智。

这是他从过去到现在的禁忌。无论他在床上如何失去理智，说过多少下贱话，这两个字他绝说不出口。因为他那时心底最怕两件事，一怕自己作为弱势一方与贺天差距悬殊，二怕两人关系上不了台面。

他摇摇头，试着撑起手臂，贺天顺势握着他的腰重重按了下去。

莫关山觉得自己快被捅穿了。

贺天如癫狂一般不断地捅着他。

他简直怀疑这人是不是恨极了他，才会想用这种方式杀了他。

可同时他又想道，如果这样死在贺天怀里，那也不错。

他们就这样成了可以互相解决的“朋友”，或者说是“炮友”，Friends with Benefits。

他也不知道贺太子怎么能饿成这样，沦落到吃回头草，每次都像几百年没吃过一样如狼似虎。

但他自己是真的憋坏了。

莫关山也不是没有尝试过重新开始。

可玉珠在前，贺天曾经的存在严重阻碍了他正常恋爱约炮。

他不明白这人以前为什么会对他那么不放心，好像他随便遇到谁就能立刻喜欢上，好像贺天是什么满大街都有的货色，好像他是见一个爱一个的贱货。

他也希望自己只是缺爱，只是个很随便的人，随便到谁都可以，下一秒就能爱上另一个人。

可是全世界也没有第二个贺天了。他每多接触一个人，心里就更绝望一分——

没有人比得上他，没有人比得上他，没有人比得上他！

就连关上灯闭上眼，他都难与别人发泄欲望。

气味不对，触感不对，温度不对，哪里都不对。他只能闻着贺天旧物自慰。

他就是欲壑难填，贱得发痒。

两人都憋了太久，连做爱都无所顾忌起来。

贺天以前端着架子，偶尔才对他放纵性癖，如今他会经常给莫关山戴上狗链和猫尾肛塞，让他一边摇着屁股一边跪在地上给自己口交；有时他也让莫关山拴着自己，任由对方握着鞭子，跨坐在自己身上为所欲为。

有时他们在落地镜前交媾，贺天从背后拉扯链条，逼他抬头直视镜子，“这是谁家小野狗发情了？”

他一边像狗一样伸着舌头，一边在“主人”身下流了一地水。

两人之间的性爱成了真正意义上的SM。

贺天还是时常逼着他喊“老公”，这甚至成了他们的“安全词”。

莫关山也不再那么避讳了。因为他突然意识到，这两个字实际上跟他已经没有任何关系了——毕竟他和贺天已经什么都不是了。

他放下了所谓男人尊严、身份尴尬、强弱悬殊，所有这些问题早就不复存在了。

当一切彻底成为床上情趣，这两个字也轻飘飘得不再有任何现实意义，他说起来也不会再有任何负担了。

就像他彻底放弃贺天，不再心存妄想后，反而能更冷静地看待两人关系，更自然从容地沟通了。

至少，贺天后来终于为他在床上脱衣服了。

莫关山也放下了一切矜持，主动配合贺天那些性癖，双腿夹紧对方腰身，发出最淫荡的叫声。

贺天无论如何蹂躏他折磨他，事后还是会搂着他亲吻，极尽温柔，分享肌肤相亲的温存缠绵。

他们似乎从极端的快感与疼痛中获得了某种安全感。

就像两个绝症病人紧拥着一起往下坠，约好不许睁眼、不提以后，最后那点温度就不会消失。


	4. Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's start again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine, not true  
> No common sense  
> Don't make money

7.

贺天死了。

莫关山可能也死了。

莫关山被软禁在病房半个月。此时此刻，他戴着耳机，仔细回忆着贺天“后来”说过的每一句话。

莫关山没有什么本领能过耳不忘，只是他对贺天说的每句话都印象更深一点。

那阵子他们聊了不少，工作家庭生活，以前闭口不谈、讳莫如深的事。

当年贺天赶回贺家救场，却遭到上下排挤。

他想法超前，行事大胆，挖掘近年兴起的高新技术领域，成为行业领头羊之一，但贺家百年来坚守传统行业，所有人都在反对他，包括他亲生父亲。

莫关山以为无所不能的人，其实也会像个孩子一样抱怨，拿家里那些老顽固没办法。后来贺天赚得金钵满盆，老顽固们开始眼红陷害，如今抢起遗产来也是毫不手软。

贺天有意无意提起过几位叔父和表亲，和他们背后的势力，莫关山都一一提防着。

他要逃离重围活着出去。

好像只要自己通关这场生存游戏，贺天就会出现了。

那娘炮小表弟消失了三天，提着点心来赔罪，紧张兮兮，糕点上夹着块巧克力，用奶油写了一行字[你被下药了]。

“莫、莫哥哥，我看每天睡这么久，吃那么少，那天还一点‘反应’都没有。你吃、吃点吧。”

小表弟一边说着，一边掰碎那巧克力片含在嘴里，莫关山抬头看了他一眼。

他不记得贺天提过这小表弟，大概的确是离得太远，没什么威胁。

莫关山评估着小表弟的利用价值。

小娘炮趁机凑在他耳边，“莫哥哥，其实我是个边缘人物，那些钱怎么分都跟我没关系。要不然……你就跑吧？”

两人离得太近，一股甜腻香味窜进鼻子。

莫关山正想推开他。

小表弟突然整个身体腾空，他被人架起来甩到一边。

贺呈寒着脸站在后面，满脸鄙夷。

是最大那头恶狼。

他身旁一名黑衣随扈递来一张合同，莫关山扫了一眼，痛快地撕了个粉碎。

“这套房你一直挂着卖。我买了。”

“不好意思，我不卖了。”

“由不得你。”

“我不签字你也拿不到房子。”

贺呈向后退一步，两个黑衣人上前一左一右擒住他双臂，一大叠合同摞在他眼前。“签字。”

“放开我！”

“签了它，我让你离开这。”贺呈凑近他，声如细蚊，“你现在走出这个门，有一万种死法。”

他俯视着他，他们一家人似乎都是这种眼神，学不会把别人当人看，以前贺天也是这样，“我可以送你去任何一个国家，没有一个贺家人会骚扰你。那笔钱够你挥霍到下辈子。”

“滚！”

莫关山最近体虚气弱，被两个高壮保镖死死按住，鲜红印泥沾上他五指，右手被迫一寸寸向那叠纸移去。

“贺呈，我看不起你。”

贺呈看了他一眼，就像看着一只被人踩住的蚂蚁。

莫关山全身青筋暴起。

他想到贺呈曾经夺走他的手机，转存了一切有贺天的照片，又一键删除。贺呈手机里甚至还留着贺天当年那些“裸照”，那分明是贺天最厌恶的阴影。

他大概以为只要搜刮尽贺天一切“遗物”，这个生前不属于他的人，死后就能完全属于他了。

贺呈其实根本不在乎贺天怎么想，只在乎自己怎么想。

这是他们一家的通病。

“你真他妈恶心！”

贺呈转过身不再看他，突然一阵狂风起，那叠合同被扔到半空，一名保镖痛呼一声退开半步。

视线里雪白纷飞。

莫关山看得清楚。

一个修长黑影不知何时出现，动作敏捷如风，一边手上掀翻那叠纸一边脚下袭击保镖，又“飞”向门口。

那人在离开前回头看了他一眼。

对方戴着鸭舌帽白口罩，一双灰黑色眼眸，多情又深邃。

莫关山差点惊叫出声。

不知是谁按下了传呼器，护士和狱卒冲了进来。

小表弟娇气地坐在地上假哭。

贺呈调出监控镜头，刚才确实有一个黑影闯入房间。

可那人遮得严实，移动速度又太快，根本没法辨别。

身手这么好，想必是谁家雇佣的高手。

贺呈派人去搜查各家的随扈保镖。

莫关山心脏快从嗓子里跳出来。

那个人，那个味道，那个眼神……是他。

一定是他。

他不敢作声。

那一夜，莫关山终于没再做梦。

他闭着眼假寐，一直等到凌晨，等到那股熟悉气味窜入房间。

莫关山用尽毕生专注力，疾如闪电出手擒住对方。

可那人竟比他反应更快，眨眼间已挣开他闪身离去。

莫关山睁开眼大喊：“贺天！”

那身影顿在窗口，回过头，笑得眉眼弯弯。

莫关山如坠深渊。

只见那人轻轻揭下口罩——是一张稚气未脱的脸，飞扬跋扈，就像从未经历世间一切爱恨悲苦。

是One Day队长。

莫关山走上前去摸对方的脸，少年皮肤细腻紧绷，他却恨不能撕下一张面皮来。

“莫哥，好久不见，不用这么热情吧。”

少年一张脸被揉得发红，轻轻握住他手腕。

“怎么是你？”

“是我啊。一直是我。”少年笑得没心没肺，“我还在想，你什么时候会自己发现呢。”

莫关山摇摇欲坠，一把攒住少年领口，埋下头仔细嗅着。

不对，这分明是贺天的气味。

“贺天，我不知道你在搞什么鬼，但是别装了。”

对方捂住胸口作一副心碎模样，“莫哥，我特意来看你，不要老是提个死人吧。”

“你他妈闭嘴！”莫关山松开他，眼里满是血丝。

“你身上为什么会有他的味道？”

“味道？”

少年抬起手臂嗅了嗅，耸耸肩，随手从口袋里抽出一根烟。

莫关山死死盯着，“你喷香水？用什么沐浴露？”

少年一脸莫名其妙。

“你为什么学他？”

一样的烟，一样的香水，恐怕连沐浴乳洗发水都是一样，才能做到九成九相似，连他都分不清。

他怎么会分不清。

“我学谁了？”少年耸耸肩，“我一直抽这个牌子啊。”

莫关山后退两步。

“这几天是你一直在这里……？”

“嗯。”少年倒是诚实，“我本来想找你说话，结果你睡得跟只猪一样。”他说着忍不住弯起嘴角，“你是不是还做春梦了，猪猪？”

那表情，就像个刚刚偷亲了心上人的高中生，就像是那时的贺天。

“对了，我还帮你把曲编了一下，在你手机里，你听了吧？”少年扬起下巴，一脸得意求表扬，“我就说，莫哥应该继续做音乐吧。”

莫关山有如置身万里冰封，从头到脚，一寸寸凉了下来。

“不对……不对。”莫关山挣扎着摇头，“你怎么进来的？”

这里明明被贺家人十面埋伏。他一个学生怎么可能闯得进来。

“啧，其实我一直没跟你说。其实……我也姓贺。”

莫关山瞳孔紧缩。

“不过我们两个‘贺’家，真的几百年前才是一家，现在算是王不见王吧。我有几个叔叔想来搅合一下，我就跟来了。不过……”少年凑近他，“我对你‘前夫’的遗产不感兴趣。我只对你有兴趣。”

连这种恶劣笑容，都那么惟妙惟肖。

莫关山视线模糊了。

这两个人有这么像吗？他当初就是这样才允许对方靠近，甚至把这人当作替身吗？

这就是他的报应吗？

红发人执迷不悟，“那次贺天把你揍成这样，你真的活下来了？”

当时少年不仅血流如注，内脏受创，整张脸都面目全非了，贺天下手明显冲着毁容去的。当年一切消息都由贺呈转告。

如今少年这张脸完好无损，连一道疤痕都没有。

莫关山又忍不住抬手想去摸对方。

少年愣了一会，差点呛到，“喂，你怎么还信这个？你不会以为……我是鬼吧？”他撩开上衣，露出几道狰狞疤痕，“莫哥，麻烦相信一下科学好吗？”

莫关山怔怔立在原地。他活了快三十年，不信苍天不信鬼神，因为上天也从来没厚待过他。但是因为某个人，他愿意相信世界上所有神明存在。

少年见他毫无反应，为了引起他注意，两三步跃上两米高的衣柜，伸臂在灯下挥舞，“嘿，我有影子哦。”

莫关山视线里一片斑驳炫彩。

这个人攀爬跳跃的动作都跟贺天一模一样。

“贺天，你别再骗我了好不好。”他极力仰着头，不让任何东西从眼眶逃脱，“你真的……不要我了吗？”

少年见状慌忙跳下来，手足无措，“你别哭啊……”

莫关山抬手捂住眼睛。少年终于收起玩笑表情，认真地说：“对不起，但我真的不是他。”

寂静寒夜里，只剩无尽凉风与黑暗。没有光，也不会再有光了。

“你他妈到底是来干嘛的？！”莫关山突然握紧拳头，恶狠狠吼出来，随后扑上去疯了一样挥拳。

“是来要钱还是要命的？”少年根本无心也无力还手，一边闪躲一边劝他冷静点。

“有种你们就来拿！”

这段日子一切妄想希冀都落空，莫关山陷入癫狂。

这动静终于引来了医生和狱卒，红发人被团团围住，他像只一无所有又穷凶恶极的小兽，恨不能撕碎眼前一切。

直到大臂刺痛，一剂强力镇定剂注入他体内，他逐渐失去对身体的控制，双臂被人从身后擒住。

昏迷前一刻，人群中某张脸变成了贺天，温柔地望着他笑。

他用最后一丝力气咬破了舌头，只为了多看一眼。

你可不可以再留久一点？

莫关山做了最后一个梦。

梦里，他和贺天还是“炮友”。

某一次，贺天抽着“事后烟”，突然聊起了自己母亲。

莫关山以前甚至不知道有这个人存在。

贺天和家人关系不睦，一部分源自于母亲。贺父一直对贺天态度冷淡，有了第二任妻子后，将他母亲的一切旧物包括坟墓都移出了贺家。

贺天从那时起就决心脱离这个家。

“所以不关出不出柜的事，我迟早要走。”

可他最后还是回去了。

后来贺天试图带走母亲骨灰，却遭母亲家人扫地出门。

毕竟姓“贺”即是原罪。

贺天划拉一下手机，递给他看。

屏幕里那位大美人对着镜头笑，莫关山有些诚惶诚恐。贺天吸尽了一整支烟，他才开口说：“你妈妈看起来那么温柔善良，怎么你是这副德行啊？”

贺天靠在他肩头，放声大笑起来。

照片里一家三口站在一起，如同三个冷漠雕塑，彼此间没有一丝温度。

“你怎么知道她善良？她也许是个坏女人。”

“她要是不大发慈悲，早掐死你这王八蛋了。”

莫关山推开他。贺天差点笑出眼泪。

“你是对的。她早该掐死我了。”

那句话，贺天说得格外认真。

在梦里，他终于读懂了贺天看他的眼神，是那么绝望、温柔又不舍。

就像他们最后一次见面一样。

贺天在电话里说，最后一次，请他出来见一见。

在那之前，莫关山交了个“小男友”。

那是个小他许多岁的摇滚男孩，歌声非常动人，但总是冷着脸，十分抗拒与人肢体接触。对方迫于生计在酒吧驻唱，一唱就唱到深夜。莫关山也在那条街弹琴，但他不怎么缺钱，大大方方听歌打赏，请对方喝过两次果汁。

有一次他看到那孩子被一群黑衣保镖围住，压着他回什么酒店站台。他一时脑热冲了上去，自掏腰包为男孩解了围。

他没有要男孩的联系方式，潇洒走人。但之后两人却熟络了起来。莫关山推荐对方去参加校园歌手大赛。

那孩子怯生生地，“莫哥，我……我没上过大学。”

莫关山因为这句话，花了一个月工资买了支Sennheiser话筒，顺便写了张纸条，鼓励对方勇敢去追求梦想。

这孩子居然一下子哭了出来。

他太像当年的自己了。

莫关山捡到这个小孩，就像贺天当年捡到他。

莫关山试图寻找合法途径领养对方。

他还特意向贺天咨询了这件事。

两人那次之后很久没再见面。

但贺天还是为他联系了律师。

彼时，贺太子商业联姻的消息传得满天飞。

画面一转，就是和贺天最后一次见面。

那天对方一身白衬衫，站在一片花海里，就像少年时一样清爽，笑容也与天色一样，好看得就像画中人。

他们居然约在墓地见面。

莫关山出于礼貌，在墓碑前鞠了一躬。

贺天却笑着牵住他的手，轻轻吻了一下。

“妈，他就是莫关山。”莫关山正要挣脱，整个人被人搂进怀里，额头被亲了一下，对方闭着眼睛，郑重得像完成某种仪式。

莫关山连忙挣开他。

贺天依然笑着，最后看了一眼自己母亲，转身朝车道走去。

梦里莫关山望着贺天那孤单的背影，心痛得要无法呼吸了。

夜路岌岌，车沿着蜿蜒山路向前驶去。

贺天像以前每次见面一样，先问他最近过得开不开心。

莫关山说还行。

他家小孩输给One Day，夺得校园歌手大赛第二名，经纪约和唱片约纷至沓来，不怎么需要他领养了。

他就继续过自己日子了。

贺天告诉他自己要出趟远门，可能很久都不回来。

莫关山“哦”了一声。

车继续开着，曲折山路尽头，竟是一片海。

莫关山突然意识到这是一次道别。

他想，也许贺天打算离开这个城市了，也许贺天彻底厌倦他了，也许贺太子结婚订婚的传闻是真的。

他们分开后断断续续纠缠了三年。

这次真要说再见了。

他后知后觉，突然难过得揪紧了裤腿，但还是故作淡定地“嗯”了一声。

“小莫仔，我不在了，你一个人也要开心哦。”贺天弹了一下他耳垂，满脸宠溺，“要继续做你喜欢的事。”

莫关山别过脸去。

他突然想到，贺天每次见面都会问他，“你过得开心吗？”也曾认真问他为什么很少对自己笑，“我是不是……让你很不开心？”

他一直不知道怎么回答。

现在他终于懂了。

从今天以后，他不会再开心了。

就算贺天虐待他；就算贺天没有把他当人看过；就算贺天永远无法回报平等尊重的爱；

……就算他可以和随便什么人应付下半生。

他还是没办法不爱他。

跟贺天在一起，他也许没办法一直开心；但没有了贺天，他已经不会再去在意“开心”是什么。

他这辈子已经没办法对其他人有感情了。

这时贺天踩下刹车，轻声说，“下个路口有车站。这次我不能送你回家了。”

车缓缓停了下来。

这就是最后了。

莫关山红了眼眶。

贺天突然凑过来，轻轻地、温柔地抱了他一下，那股醉人的烟草味将他击穿击溃。“小莫仔，保重了。”

以后他再也不能闻到这个味道，再也不能和这个人拥抱，再也不能看见这双眼睛了。

莫关山终于开口，带着哭腔，“我没有……没有不开心。”贺天静静看着他。“其实和你在一起，我很开心。你是……你是这个世界上，除了妈妈以外，对我最好的人。”他如鲠在喉，咬紧牙关，“希望你也……你也要开心。我不会忘记你。”

他说完转头去拉车门，挡住哭得皱起来的脸。

贺天突然用力搂紧他肩膀，“莫关山！”

他声音激动得发抖，“小莫仔，我一直想问你，我们还来得及吗？你还愿不愿意？”那双黑眸水光闪烁，绝望又不舍，“不如我们……”

下一刻，震耳的刹车声刺穿耳膜，迎面一辆大货车撞破了护栏，牵引力拖着他们也往下坠，紧接着车内火光乍现，烟熏得莫关山睁不开眼，贺天紧紧搂住他。

[不如我们重新开始。]

这句话真像个诅咒。

为什么那么早就相遇，却还是来不及呢？

最后一刻，莫关山不记得任何疼痛灼伤，只记得那张安静美丽的睡颜，莫关山在梦里又一次搂紧那个人。

但愿长睡不复醒。

但梦还是醒了。

病床前围着一大群恶狼，喋喋不休，龇牙咧嘴，一方吵着要带他再去做一次精神鉴定，另一方认为没有必要。

他看见一个黑发男人，威严冷峻，面容酷似贺天与贺呈。

是贺天父亲。

这个人只在葬礼当天出现过五分钟。

那男人一开口，所有人都安静下来。

他说这个不孝子给大家添麻烦了，当时贺天收购股份太急躁，一部分手续未办妥，还有一部分有附加条件，已经失去法律效应。

他愿意全额退款，让莫关山务必把一部分股权还给他。

“我不会把贺家产业交给一个外人。”

莫关山斜眼去看贺呈，那个人在角落里低头看手机，一语不发，像一条听话又冷漠的狗。

一语毕，房间顿时喧哗起来，无数张嘴、无数个声音、无数脸孔，在这里扭曲异化，化作妖魔鬼怪，光怪陆离。

莫关山突然笑了。

他想，贺天死了。

无论他怎么拒绝承认，心存侥幸。

贺天死了。

贺天真的死了。

可是没有一个人在意。

这里所有人都姓贺，是他的血亲、父亲、兄长，却没有一个关心他死了这件事。

他想大叫，想咆哮——你们他妈的在什么？贺天死了，贺天死了！有人在乎吗？

没有人。

他一直不愿意去相信，贺天那天其实是去自杀的。

贺天这样得天独厚，万人爱慕，怎么会去自杀呢？

那天车里藏着汽油，车身才会那样爆炸，贺天原本想葬身在海里，也许他本来想拉着他一起去死，中途又改变主意放他下车了。

他以前总是怕自己在世上无亲无故，死了都没人收尸。

贺天这样，却比没人收尸更残酷。

原来一切都是真的。

贺天是真的病了，真的孤零零，真的无家可归。

他一直觉得贺天是为了逃避家庭、满足英雄病才捡他回去当宠物，其实贺天才是被捡回去的那个。

他们好不容易才捡到了彼此，为什么又弄丢了？

其实贺天一直以来想要的，只是一个家而已

——这个天之骄子从小到大都没能得到过的东西。

贺天最怕家里空无一人，怕开门只听得见回音，怕黑也怕寂寞，怕被人丢弃，怕弄脏人，怕被人发现自己有病……

可这些他全部都让贺天经历过了。

贺天和他过的第一个新年，他让贺天见到没有呼吸的自己；

贺天母亲忌日那天被外公一家赶出门，他让贺天一整晚找不到自己；

他成天忙着工作，让贺天每天开门无人回应；

他生病时贺天夜夜陪着他清醒，他却总让贺天一个人呆在黑暗里；

吵架时他最爱骂贺天“你有病啊”，他却对贺天真正的“病”一无所知。

贺天当初回到贺家，接受了一段高强度精神治疗，几乎被折磨得失去锐气。

所以当年才那样唯唯诺诺出现在自己面前。所以贺呈才憎他入骨。

那时贺天像犯人一样被绑在椅子上，捏着那张纸条呓语，说要去找他的小红毛；医护人员像机器人重复道，先生，您患有重度述情障碍和妄想性抑郁症，您出去只会继续伤人。

他就这样放任贺天病入膏肓，病到伤人伤几，然后忍痛流着泪放弃这个“解药”。

也许他是世界上唯一一个能治好贺天病的人。因为他大概是世界上唯一一个在乎贺天死活的人。

莫关山一边笑，一边流下泪来。

那些怪物还在争得头破血流，为了利为了权、为了私欲。

他伸出手，将那堆花瓶水壶果盘通通扫到地上，一阵噼里啪啦。

众人诧异地盯着他。

他赤脚踩着那些碎渣，摇晃着走向贺天父亲，猛地掐住对方脖子。

他恨不能杀了这里每个人给贺天陪葬

——要多少钱都可以，要他的命都可以，你们把贺天还回来！

众人将他拉开，叫来医生来为他注射镇定剂。

莫关山这次非常平静，睁大空洞的眼，望着这里每一个人。

这里都是杀害他爱人的凶手，可能也包括他自己。

再醒来时又是深夜。他再也没有梦了。

莫关山闻到了那股熟悉气味，他心跳漏了一拍，又沉沉往下坠去。

一个修长黑影从窗口跃入，落地悄无声息，像只黑猫。

是One Day队长。

“莫哥，我这次是来帮你跑路的。”来人甩甩单肩包，还是那么眉目张扬。

“不用了，你回去吧。”

“咳，其实……是你‘儿子’找我来帮忙的。”少年故作神秘，“这也是你’前夫’的意思。”

莫关山皱起眉。“你儿子参加校园歌手大赛，我们就认识了。他说他哥出了车祸就消失了。”少年脸色有几分不自然，“你‘前夫’拜托见一关照你，见一暂时被贺家人拖住了，就拜托我来了。”

“见一为什么会拜托你？”

“因为我姓贺啊。”少年微微一笑，“现在你‘前夫’他爸来了，他们吵得不可开交。这个时候守卫最薄弱……”

“谢谢，真的不用了。”莫关山做了个手势请他离开，眼里如一潭死水。

少年急了，“喂，打起精神来啊莫哥。你……你‘前夫’的遗书你不记得了吗？”

莫关山沉默不语。

“妈的，一定是被那群人藏起来了。”少年骂了两句脏话，挠挠头，焦急地解释着，“总之，你‘前夫’让你拿那笔钱去做自己喜欢的事，玩音乐也好，开餐厅也好。他希望你以后开心过日子。”

“开心过日子？”莫关山抬起头，一双眼眸如枯井，静静凝视着他。

“你觉得，过日子需要那么多钱吗？”他问道，“我要那么多钱有什么屁用？”

少年哑口无言。

“你怎么知道他有‘遗书’？”

“见一跟我提过。你‘前夫’还帮你找了律师团和理财师呢。”少年无奈道，“如果你对他还有点感情，就最后听他一次吧。这是他的遗愿。”

“我以前就是太听他的话了。”莫关山嘲讽道，“他要我呆在家就呆在家，他要分开就分开，他要给钱就给钱。”他狠狠捶了一下床沿栏杆。

“他个臭傻逼懂个屁啊！”

少年深深叹了口气，“他那种人，一看就是个精神病患加恐怖分子啊。你当初干嘛勉强跟他凑合啊？”他有点义愤填膺，“一定是他仗着有钱趁人之危吧，你要是早点遇到我……”

莫关山看了他一眼，少年住了嘴。

红发人突然冷笑起来，“其实他是在报复我吧，什么狗屁遗产啊……”

他笑得整张脸都扭曲了，“他巴不得我被贺家人弄死吧。”

因为他当初不理解贺天多痛苦，所以贺天罚他亲自体会一遭，再下去陪他。

这就是贺天打的算盘？他笑得整个发起抖来，眸光闪烁。

少年犹豫了一下，上前去遮住他眼睛，“别多想了，他就是个傻逼，根本不懂怎么对人好，也没有别的东西了，只能用这种傻逼方法了。”

说完少年看了眼墙上挂钟，拽起他，“莫哥，我们得走了。”

楼道突然一片漆黑，电闸被人拉断，整层楼陷入兵荒马乱，少年拉着他在黑暗中穿行，避开人群，猫一快敏捷，两人从安全通道逃出生天。

一路来到地下停车场，少年从背包里取出一套黑色制服，披在他身上，“见一会接应你，车牌号在口袋里。”

莫关山掏了掏外套，有一张小纸条。

“那你呢？”少年敬了个军礼，“功成身退，我该走了。”

莫关山望着他，贪心地最后嗅了一口那个气味。

“我不会有事的，别这样看着我。”少年潇洒一笑，“是不是快爱上我了？”

莫关山转身要走。

“莫哥！你喜欢那首歌吗？”少年突然拉住他，“是送给你的。”

莫关山愣了一下，还是点头说了声“谢谢”。

“救了你两次，就一句谢谢啊？”少年顽劣地笑着，凑近他，“怎么样也要以身相许吧？”

莫关山瞥了他一眼，没心情开玩笑。

“算了，”少年眼睛一转，“那就……叫我一声‘老公’吧。”

这两个字让莫关山整个僵住。

“不愿意啊？”少年的刘海遮住眼，低笑起来，不知嘀咕了一句什么，“那就抱一下吧……抱一下可以吧？”

不等他反应，少年上前轻轻地、温柔地抱了他一下。

“再见了，老公。”

此时眼前一花，刹车声贯耳，莫关山转过头，娘炮小表弟和见一在前座对他招手。

他回过头时，少年已经消失无踪了。

莫关山坐在后座，头疼欲裂，好像遗忘了什么重要东西。

“哎，刚刚那个是谁啊？”娘炮小表弟这时候也不忘八卦，“好像蛮帅的呢。”

莫关山不搭腔。“对，他长得有点像One Day队长，好有明星范哦。”

“给贺天戴绿帽那个队长吗？”见一诧异道。

“什么？”车里另外两人同时惊呼。

“不是你叫他来的吗？”

“我根本不认识他啊？”

莫关山立刻掏出口袋里的纸条，根本没什么车牌号，只有两句话：

[贺狗鸡，不如我们重新开始。迟一点再见。]

上面那句是自己当初写给贺天的。

下面那句的字迹，分明是贺天本人。

莫关山彻底崩溃了。

“停车！快停车！”

“怎么了怎么了？”见一放缓车速。

莫关山直接推开车门跳了下去。

他在水泥地上滚了两圈，摔得一身血痕，他赤着脚飞奔在大马路上，一边跑一边喊着“贺天”的名字。

那个少年身体里就是贺天。

贺天在抱他之前嘀咕的是“真不想便宜了这小子”。

他一遍遍拨打那少年的手机号，无人接听。

膝盖的伤口不断渗血，黏在了裤腿上，疼痛感慢慢袭来，他一瘸一拐，不断往前，不敢回头。

见一和小表弟在后面追着喊他名字。

莫关山索性横穿马路，被一辆机车撞倒在地，他甩开路人的搀扶，膝盖直打颤，支撑不起身体，于是他四肢并用躬着身子往前挪动。

像只狗一样狼狈又决绝。

贺天借他人之口对他说：[你当初干嘛勉强跟他凑合啊？一定是他仗着有钱趁人之危吧。]

贺天当初是排除万难才逃离贺家回国找他，两人重逢后第一句话却是他张皇地问：“你有钱吗？我需要钱。”

原来是真的。贺天说的是真的。

贺天是真以为他只图自己“有钱长得帅”，真以为是自己趁人之危，真以为自己随便能被取代。

谁让他既不愿意笑，就连一句表白都没说过。

谁会相信呢？

贺天到死都不知道自己被爱着。

他们爱得太孤注一掷，又太慌张了，还没好好谈场恋爱就绑死了对方，还没好好了解就嵌入对方生命。

他以前总觉得，他是男人。男人不用说太多，不该示弱诉苦，应该用行动表达。而他能想到爱贺天的最好方式，就是赚钱给对方花。

没想到贺天也和他一样像个蠢直男。

所以他日夜不休拼命赚钱，为了让贺天继续做他的小王子，也为了不让自己配不上对方；贺天也为了让他不再辛苦，为了让他实现什么狗屁梦想，放下身段辛苦创业。他们只顾着自以为是，埋头付出，却忘了彼此陪伴、好好相处。

他们真正在一起的时间有多少呢？

莫关山这些天在梦里，总是看见贺天无数次一个人在黑暗里徘徊，在空荡荡的家里给他打电话，在他心肌梗塞后躁郁症复发，一边吞着药一边发着抖看家里的监控录像，就像只被主人遗留在家的小动物，而他忙着自以为是、忙着自卑自负，忽略了这一切。

所以贺天才会无所不用其极也要把他留在家里。

其实他只是想让他多陪陪自己而已。

这人学不会好好说话，他也蠢得什么也看不到。

贺天是人渣王八蛋不把他当人看，他也不是什么合格好男友。

明明每天都抱在一起，却好像分隔在两个平行宇宙各自煎熬。

他们是一对，多么寂寞的恋人啊。

最后的最后，贺天留给他一笔钱，给了他这辈子想做什么都不用顾虑太多的自由，终于“功成身退”。

因为这个人[根本不懂怎么对人好，也没有别的东西了]。

可是贺天明明舍不得，舍不得离开这个世界，舍不得他。

哪怕只是因为他曾经给过他一个短暂的“家”。

贺天就算和他分开了也要来找他饮鸩止渴；就算在别人身体里也要最后抱他一下。

他为什么没把贺天留下来呢？

莫关山又一次摔倒在地，满脸污迹，身后留下一串血印。

他想着贺天对他说的最后一句话，以前他总是抗拒“老公”两个字，只能换贺天撒娇叫他“老公”；后来他终于说出口，却已是绝望中饮鸩止渴。

他趴在地上低声叫了一声“老公”，接着他打开嗓子，喊了第二声“老公”。

莫关山站了起来，步履蹒跚。

“老公，老公，老公……”他对着四周大喊这两个字，完全不顾羞耻。

贺天没办法和他合法结婚，没有把他当成女人，一直执着于这个称呼，只是想要他们俩能更像一家人。

他真的，从头到尾只想要一个家而已。

莫关山在大街不断喊着这两个字，不管自己在别人眼里多像个疯子。

要他喊多少遍都可以，要他表白多少次都可以，要他陪他一起疯多久都可以。

只要他回来。

他视线又一次模糊了。

下雨了。

手机在口袋里不断震动，他灵光一声，立刻打开了作曲软件。

贺天说那首歌是送给他的。

大雨磅礴，耳边回响着那绝望的旋律。

莫关山停下脚步，认真听起来。

这首歌旋律动人是因为hook清晰。

他反复听着，试图找出线索。

那段清晰旋律在脑海里逐渐变调，幻化作不同音调，让他再也抓不住。

怎么会这样？

他屏气凝神，集中注意力在脑海里弹了一遍，这段Hook在数字简谱上只有124三个音符，整个副歌却有点凌乱，是一连串52和1314组成，就像贺天当初给他写的520纸条一样做作油腻。

那段hook又是什么呢？

莫关山闭上眼。

见一和小表弟从后面追上他架住他，说贺家在满城找他。

也许……也许这首歌里根本没有藏秘密，从头到尾，只是他一个人在苟延残喘地臆想而已。

莫关山扣着安全带靠在后座，此时临近5点，天色昏暗，但整个城市已经被迫苏醒，车窗外路灯和车灯闪烁，映在他那空洞的眼睛里就像一道伤痕。

路过一个公交总站，他突然坐直身体。

421路是唯一可以到达墓地的一路公交车；

2月14号正好他们最后一次见面的日期。

贺天甚至特地选在了情人节来告别。

他是个多么怕被遗弃的小孩啊。

“我没求过你吧见一。”莫关山非常冷静，“送我去个地方，这是我最后一次求你。”莫关山又转向小表弟，“送我过去，那笔钱我可以全数转给你们。”

小表弟握着方向盘的手抖了一下。

“我不是回去送死的，我只求你这一次。”

见一没来得及拒绝，前方已遭遇贺家十面埋伏。

全城拉响了防洪警报。

小表弟和莫关山互换衣服，先行下车掩人耳目。

莫关山跳车前见一对他说：“你到现在也没来得及签那份遗产继承协议书，你要是出了意外，贺天辛辛苦苦赚的钱，又要被那群人瓜分了。”

“那就让他们去抢个够吧，最好抢到通通死光。”

莫关山一脸淡漠，“贺天也不会在乎的。”

他在下一个红绿灯路口，纵身跳了下去。

8.

贺天死了。

莫关山也死了。

莫关山在山下等着唯一一辆车，大雨倾盆，将他隔绝在这小小车站里。

贺天倍受上天宠爱，连死后都能寄宿在别人身体，一定可以再见他一面。

不知过了多久，他眼前都已成一片白茫茫。

421路终于缓缓驶来。

他上了车，车上空无一人，是一辆自动电车。

车窗外大雨倾盆，海平面逐渐升高，漫上山路。

莫关山坐在最后一排，海水追在车后跑。

他平时其实最怕水了，此时内心却毫无波澜，动都懒得动一下。

下一刻，他抬起头，一个俊美的黑发人站在身旁，一脸惊喜地望着他。

他也笑了起来，抬手去握住对方那半透明的手。

莫关山以为自己再见到这人一定会一拳打过去。

毕竟这人渣连死了都那么混蛋。

可是他一看到那张脸，突然什么都能原谅了。

他就是对贺天毫无办法。

他伸出手却碰不到对方那半透明的手，整个穿了过去，如烟如雾。

贺天发不出声音，只是无奈地望着他。

莫关山想笑又想哭，这傻逼以前这么神通广大，死了也只能这样而已啊。

这人偷偷叫他来，只是想再看他一眼吗？

他望着那件白衬衫上大片的血迹，和那具有些空荡凹陷的身体。

也许贺天此时只是在苦苦支撑，受着非人折磨，却也愿意为了他以这副模样现身，愿意再见他一次。

“老公。”莫关山突然叫了他一声，贺天整个愣住。

他张开双臂虚虚“抱”住对方，“我不会再走了。”

可能他更该说，没有你我根本无处可去，或者我不会再丢下你一个人了。

但他还是不擅长肉麻，毕竟他是男人，贺天也是喜欢他这点吧。

此时，他俩在最后一排彼此依偎着，就像两只抱团取暖的小兽。

莫关山想，这样就够了。

他以前一直以为自己太贱了。

可是在爱情里大家都难以避免卑微吧。

贺天甚至拿自己一条性命和一个家族的财富来赌他一点爱，听起来好像比他还要贱一点。

但他可比贺天男人多了。

他被爱人伤害了虐待了也没有逃避崩溃，更不会婆妈委屈，他是男人，他只会想办法解决问题。如果他爱人需要家庭和安全感，他可以一天叫十次“老公”；如果他早知道爱人病了，他会辞掉工作，付出一切代价去治愈对方。

谁敢说他爱人有病，他甚至还会上去揍两拳。

因为他知道就算贺天有病，自己也会永远爱他。

可贺天这怂货只会躲开他偷偷疗伤，弄到最后实在治不好了，还要暗搓搓留笔钱，显得自己多伟大一样。

这局是他赢了。

莫关山又偷笑了一下，贺天眨眨眼，似乎想问他又怕破坏了气氛。

那样子实在可爱，莫关山忍不住偏头吻了他一下，虽然只吻到了空气，但贺天还是开心得眯起了眼睛。

莫关心伸出手，贺天将半透明的手覆在他手上，直到两只手彻底重合。

好像他们终于合为一体了。

车速缓下来，洪水淹没半截车身，电车一路向上。

贺天在他身边变得越来越透明，水慢慢渗进了车厢。

但莫关山一直在笑，他这辈子从来没这么笑过，没有一刻比此时更幸福了。

所以这辆车会把他们带去什么地方，他也并不怎么关心了。

他想他们终于可以永远在一起了。

那一夜，史无前例暴雨降临，全城闪着黄色警报，所有救护车艰难穿行水中抢救伤亡。

无人知道一辆夜行电车消失在了山间。

9.

迟一点，

天上见。

莫关山又一次睁开眼，蝉鸣鸟叫，空气里弥漫着青草味，他趴在书桌上，抬起头对上老师对他翻的白眼。

这时下课铃响了。

他从课堂上醒来，好像只是高中普通的一天。

门口冒出一个黑脑袋，笑眯眯地对他招手。

是少年贺天。

他迷迷糊糊被拉到一个四人小会里，见一说：“我们组个乐队吧！”

莫关山愣住。

“我们乐队就叫……”

“ONE DAY。”贺天突然插话。

见一点点头，“对，未来的某一天，无论在哪，无论是贫穷富贵，生病残疾，我们都要相聚演出一场。”

“就这么定了，我当队长。”贺天宣布，依然那么霸道。

四人正准备将手叠在一起完成约定。

贺天突然单独拉起他的手，“无论贫穷富贵，生老病‘死’，我们总会再相聚的，是吧，莫仔？”

黑发少年就这样看着他，眸光闪动，像藏起了所有星辰月色送给他。

莫关山也痴痴回望他，他眼睛越来越亮、越来越亮，到最后水光弥漫，他哽咽着轻轻“嗯”了一声。

也许One Day会像另一个世界那样红遍校园，他也得以实现梦想。

也许他们只是一群凡人，在毕业后，稀稀落落差强人意地唱一场。

怎样都可以，怎样都好。

那只温热的大手覆着他的手。

他这次要和贺天慢慢、慢慢地谈一场恋爱。

慢到可以留到下辈子再继续。

完

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, not true  
> No common sense  
> Don't make money


End file.
